How can Naruto be serious?
by Biss1AntichristPlague
Summary: Naruto likes Sakura. Sakura likes Sasuke. Sakura recently meets Naruto and finds herself falling for him, who will she choose? Sasuke or Naruto? But how can she like Naruto's not serious side? NaruSaku slight SasuNaru. Naruto hates Sasuke btw..lol .
1. The meeting

Whao... that wasn't so hard. ( Eww... not in that way.. -blush- you pervs!) I meant, it wasn't that hard to 'type'. Yeah.. I re-typed this up... I think no-one liked how it was before...? It was a 'tiny' bit shorter... .. yeah.. I've already put up the other chapters before i put this re-chapter up.. does that make any sence?.. Oh well... and if you got a review by someone named '2lazy2loggin' ... that was me... lol.. What? I was lazy!! ... -sneaks off while you start reading the chapter..-

--

Chapter 1

(A little Naruto pervyness… that's the warning! And I don't own Naruto!)

Sakura's P.O.V

I was heading out to school after saying bye to my mom. I didn't won't to eat too much this morning, hoping I'd stay skinny- I don't wont to get fat. 'like Ino-pig!' I thought. Walking to school's enough exercise for me.

At school I'm going to hope to see my crush; Sasuke Uchiha. I've had a crush on him since I was in Kindergarten with him. That's like forever since I'm now in 10Th grade and I'm 16 just like him! My friend Ino and I, we've had a crush on him since primary school. Same time. But I've always had a 'better' thing for him. 'Sasuke's mine, bitch!'-inner Sakura- but we continue to fight for him, I'll win over that pig any day.

I come up to the school gate and I walk in. The first thing I see is Ino right in front of me.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Sakura," Ino greets, walking over to Sakura.

"Hey Ino," Sakura reply's back with a smile.

'I wonder if I'll see Sasuke today, of course, he's always at school!' Ino thought..

Naruto's P.O.V

It was a nice day;-a nice day for pranks! -I smirk at that-. I've just gotten ready for school. So, I'm going down stairs to have some breakfast.

I live with my step Aunt; Tsunade, but I call her old hag. I don't know my parents, long story,- not goin there.

I open the fridge and pull out the milk. I put the milk on the table, and grab the bowl, cereal, and the spoon. 'I'm having squiggly things, yum.' I thought, sarcastically. I finish up and grab my bag.

"See you Tsunade!' I yell, starting to walk out the front door.

"Have a good day brat!" She yells from somewhere in the house.

So, now I'm walking in the school gate waving at Kiba. Kiba; A.K.A My best friend. He's got red lines on his cheeks, one for each. He's around 5.9. I'm 6, he's got brown shaggy hair, It's always messy, 'If you ask me…'

Me? I'm blonde, tall ;6 'I'm a sexy bitch!' I'm just taller than him, I have 3 lines on each cheek, I'm muscled -nicely- with a 6 pack! You can't really see it, it hides under my baggy jacket. It's orange and black, I also have slightly baggy black jeans. Do you wanna know about my boxers? 'Just kidding.' My jackets a hoodie, just like Kiba's fuzzy grey one.

'Ooh I see Akamaru!' I thought, excited to see Kiba's little doggy.

"Hey Akamaru, you cute little guy!" I say cutely to Akamaru. I start patting him and he licks me.

"What? Don't I get a greeting?" Kiba asks kind of pissed off a bit.

" Hellooo Kiba," I reply in a sarcastic girly voice. I blink a few times to add effect.

"Asshole…" Kiba muttered.

"What was that dog-breath?" I ask with a fake innocent voice.

" No- Hey! Isn't that, that Sakura chick you like?!" Kiba was about to say nothing but changes the subject Completely! He didn't have to yell it, but I'm glad no one heard.

"Shhh! Shut-up Kiba, and yes, it is her." I say trying to quiet him up with.

'She's so beautiful with her pink hair, green eyes. She's got a nice rack…better not go there.. Don't wanna get an erection in the middle of the school oval!' That'd br stupid…. Something Kiba would do.. Lol.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Kiba!" Ino yells, catching up to Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Kiba asked. 'I have no idea how they know each other…' Naruto thought.

" Nothing much, have you met my friend Sakura?" Ino asked all cheerful. 'Which is kind of weird,' Naruto thought than looks at Sakura, 'She's pointing at the girl…-Sakura...so, that's her name..' Naruto thought looking dazed at the girl he's liked for so long.

"I've seen you around, I'm Kiba!" Kiba said, holding out his hand.

"Hi Kiba! Nice to meet you." Sakura takes the invited hand. She smiles, than looks over to Kiba's side and gasps.

"This is my friend Naruto, you'll get along!" Kiba said….

Their eyes lock….

--

If you were one of the people that's already reviewed this chapter, than you can't again.. I think..? But if your new... Help yourselves and review! I'd love it if you did! This is a little bit better than the other chapter that I had up b4.. ( I'm being lazy here.. it's not part of the story... so it doesn't count as bad spelling.. it's MSN talk.. if you actually have been in it.?.. well.. you know what I mean... it's ..shorter... the finger!!) Yeah.. so.. it's better! You get my drift! XD

BYE!! REVIEW FOR ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! - puppy dog eyes- Ooh.. my puppy dogs eyes are the cutest.. I give her what she wont.. food... In this matter... it's REVIEWS!!


	2. Hiding Nervousness

That was fun to type! XD It took me, like, 4 hours maybe...READ!! DONT MOCK ME IF I HAVE SPELLING WRONG!!-.- or i'll get you...i'll get Gaara on to you..-smiles evily- if you read this chapter you'll know how crazy he can be...

--

Chapter 2

'Oh. My. God! He's cute! Maybe evan cuter than Sasuke…What? Did I just think that? No!' Sakura thought franticly.

'Whoa.. she's cuter up close.." Naruto thought admiring Sakura's beauty.

"Hey!" Naruto says coolly.

"H-hi Naruto." Sakura says quickly with a blush on her face.

"C'mon Ino we've got class! See you guys!" Sakura says quickly, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

'He's got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen; Ocean blue. I've never seen anything like it before….but I'll see him another time.' Sakura thinks while smiling.

"What was that all about?" Ino asks Sakura looking at her weirdly.

"N-nothing!" Sakura stutters out.

"Yeah right! Your such a liar, I can tell you like Naruto, just by the way you looked at him!" Ino exclaims.

'She's got a thing for Naruto, that means Sasuke's MINE!!' Ino thinks with a huge smile..

"What are you smiling about?" Sakura asks Ino while looking her right in the eye.

"Nothing don't worry about it. I'm sure once you've taking a liking to Naruto, you won't mind if I take Sas-.." Ino gets cut off by Sakura.

"No! Don't even dare Ino! I never said I 'like' Naruto!" Sakura yells back at Ino.

'Sure, whatever you say Sakura….' Ino thinks sarcastically to no one in particular.

--With Naruto and Kiba--

"What was that about? How come your so close to that Ino girl?" Naruto asks Kiba while balancing a ruler on his nose. ( In a class room ).

"Yeah, our moms are friends…. Been friends for ages.." Kiba says yawning.

"I can't believe you got us on detention 'again'!" Kiba says yelling at Naruto suddenly.

They had gotten on detention because of Naruto being 'very' rude to their teacher Orochimaru. They were told to do the writing on the board, but Naruto didn't do it and Orochimaru telled at Naruto, then Naruto got pissed off that he was being spat on while Orochimaru was saying this.( Ew! Lol)Now this is where they are; cleaning the chalk-board. The reason Kiba's there is because he backed Naruto up.

"Well, you know I can't stand Orochimaru ; I 'hate' him." Naruto speaks with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah..he freaks me out too,"Kiba looks a little uneasy, "They say that he's a pedophile, but they're just roomers…." Kiba says.

'Then if it's a roomer, then where are those kids that went missing..?' Kiba thinks to no one in particular.

"I heard another one, I heard he's into that Sasuke guy," Naruto says to Kiba adding a bit to the twist, "I was grossed out when I heard it…"

"Err! That's dirty! I know all the girl are into him, but that?? That's just gross!" Kiba yells grossed out by what Naruto just told him. Kiba pretend gags while saying it.

You know what Kiba? I'm in a prank mood…lets have some fun!" Naruto says with a sneaky look on his face..

--With Sasuke, Neji ..etc. At the basketball field--

"It's fucking hot today! Why do they have us out here playing stupid basketball?!" Neji yells at his friend Sasuke.

"Stupid teachers. They did this, they're having fun seeing us like this," Sasuke says with loathing to his teachers, " that stupid Gai-sensai…. Obsessed with youth.."

"What's up with that? Youth is for sissy's, he's even got that Lee guy going crazy over it!" Neji adds.

"I wish someone would just humiliate him, get it through his head that youth sucks, he's just wasting his life," Sasuke scoffs, "Phft! Youth my ass!"

SPLAT!

Over on the other side of the basketball field there's Gai covered in brown paint! Which is his 'least' favourite colour.

"GAH! Who did this- Naruto! Get back here! You'll pay for this!" Gai yells, heading over to where he sore Naruto and Kiba running away.

"Haha! Fuck you Gai, you youth obsessed freak! Why don't you shove that up your bowl hair cut!" Naruto yells running away laughing with Kiba. They were laughing so much that they didn't notice Kakashi- sensei right in front of their pathway.

" Naruto! Kiba! What have you done!?" Kakashi yells directly at them. Scaring the hell out of them.

They look at each other….

.."We didn't do it!" They yell in unison.

--In Kakashi's office--

"Naruto! I know this was all your idea! Kiba! What do you have to say for yourself?" Kakashi than looks at Kiba after saying this.

"..Um.. Gai looks good in brown..?" Kiba says, than him and Naruto start laughing..

--Back at the basketball field--

"Who was that?" Sasuke asks Neji staring at the spot where Naruto and Kiba just were.

"Who? That teacher Kakashi- sensei?" Neji asks, unsure of what Sasuke was talking about.

"No. The blonde kid… That was a good way of getting at Gai.. I'll thank him, lets go find them!" Sasuke says while him and Neji head off to Kakashi's office.

--At Kakashi's office--

Sasuke and Neji listen in on what Kakashi and the rest were talking about in the room by putting there ears to the door.

"..Um.. Gai looks good in brown.." Kiba says on the other side of the door..

"Hehe," Neji laughs at this. "What a funny idiot." Neji says, going back to listen to what they are saying behind the door.

'DETENTION! Tomorrow! You'll clean the wall outside G block!" Kakashi yells, dismissing them from the room.

Sasuke and Neji hurry behind the nearest corner. As Naruto and Kiba walk out of the room they listen intently.

"Hey, that was so stupid. G block? Phfft! Yeah right! That wall has fucking graffiti covered all over it! It'll take forever just to clean it!" Kiba yelled clenching his fist, with a mad look on his face.

"Fuck! We should just Wagg," (It's something said from where I come from…ask me and I'll tell you..), "But then again, he'll find us that sneaky bastered!" Naruto growls out.

"You always pull pranks Naruto! When are you going to start being serious?!" Kiba changes the subject to turning to Naruto.

"I can't help it, I'm not a serious kinda guy!" Naruto says with a cheeky smile on his face.

'That's right, Naruto's never serious…'Kiba thinks.. Remembering Naruto's stupid ness.

"Hey look, it's Sakura and Ino.." Kiba points down near the lockers.

--Over near Ino and Sakura's locker--

"Ino what do we have next? Any homework?" Sakura asks Ino ,rushed.

"Ok, ok . No, and we have Science next," Ino starts to whisper, " With Sasuke in this class.."

"WHAT?! Oh my god! What am I going to do Ino?! …..Make-up, before the bell!" Sakura yells, making an echo in the hall.

"Good eye dear Sakura." Ino compliments Sakura with.

--Around the corner--

"What the…? Girls are so crazy these days.." Sasuke mutters to himself.

"Not like Tenten though! She's my baby." Neji says with a knowing smile. Now, he starts to daydream a little.

"Whatever, girls are girls; annoying and bitchy." Sasuke says watching Kiba and Naruto walk up to Sakura and Ino.

--With Ino, Sakura….And now.. The boys…--

"Hey Ino!" Kiba says to Ino.

"Hey! What are you guys doin'!?" (My Australian slang…. Purposely spelt that way..)

"Nothin much.. You?" Kiba asks kindly to Ino.

"Oh! We've got Science with Asuma- sensei! What about you guys?" Ino asks looking at Kiba and Naruto.

"Kool! We've got the same thing!" Naruto exclaims. He then smiles at Sakura. Who than blushes. Ino notices this and 'actually' looks at Naruto's facial features.

'Whoa…Naruto IS cute, how come I didn't notice this before!? Well, now I have! That jacket has to go though.. It's completely in the way of my view of his body…I wonder what he looks like under there…..' Ino thinks, imaging Naruto's body, she then closes her locker.

"I hope I don't get smoke on my new dress…. That Asuma teacher's always smoking, its unhealthy." Sakura says, shaking her head. Naruto than looks at Sakura's dress…

'Mm, she's got nice hips, nice boobs I think there about C cup maybe…. she looks hot today!' Naruto thinks, than looks back up at Sakura.

"Sakura you look hot! That dress suits you great!" Naruto smirks when he sees Sakura blush.

"T-thanks Naruto," Sakura blushes-again- , " Thanks for putting it that way." Sakura thanks Naruto.

"No problem." Naruto reply's.

BRING!! --bell--

--In class--

The door opens and there all walking in taking their seats. Ino and Sakura together up the front, Kiba and Naruto next to each other in the middle row, Sasuke next to Naruto, Neji next to Tenten and Hinata next to Kiba.

"Alrighty! Finish where we were the other day….than you can do whatever.." Asuma says pulling out his pack of smokes and lighting one. He than puts the packet on his desk.

"Hey Naruto! I got an idea for a prank," Kiba says leaning over to Naruto's desk, than starts to whisper, " How bout' we steel Asuma's pack a smokes?.." Kiba and Naruto both smirk.

Asuma looks around noticing everything's in check, than leans back in his teachers desk and starts to snooze off to sleep.- Kiba and Naruto notice this and head for his desk.

"Now's our chance." Naruto whispers, not loud enough for Asuma to hear it though.

They reach for his smokes and Naruto puts it in his back pocket.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaims.

BRING!!--bell--

Asuma jolts up,( Noticing his smokes are missing..) he looks around to see everyone scurrying out of the room.

--outside the room--

Naruto takes out a smoke, lights it and starts sucking on the cancer stick.

"Ah, yummy." Naruto says while taking the smoke out of his mouth.

"You smoke?" Kiba asks Naruto.

"Yeah, sometimes, not all the time, just when I get nervous." Naruto says looking at Kiba.

"Nervous? What nervous? You weren't nervous.." Kiba asks Naruto, looking at him weirdly.

"Since then. Sakura made me nervous, but I didn't show it though." Naruto says to Kiba with a smile. (Naruto's a good actor in this because of all he's been through in the anime so I'm putting he's good at it.. He hides his sadness).

Suddenly, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara walk up to them.

"Hey! Can we grab one of those?" Neji says, grabbing a smoke from Naruto's packet..(Asuma's.. Cough cough ).

"Sure, Naruto's a sharing guy!" Kiba says to the guys..

"What.. Sure, you guys help yourselves, Asuma's probably looking for them,…right about…Now!" Naruto puts in a weird way.

"Where the Fuck is my smokes!!" Asuma yells from his classroom.

"Whao…" Neji looks at Naruto..

"That was freaky.." Sasuke says looking at Naruto's smiling face…

"Oh well, I'm a freaky guy!" Naruto smiles closing his eyes, while putting his smoke out on the ground with his foot.

'He's kinda cute when he does that…WTF!? An Uchiha doesn't say 'cute'…..' Sasuke thinks wierded out by what he was thinking.

" I hate that teacher I should just shove this smoke in his eye ball!" Gaara says, looking 'very' freaky. Freaking Naruto and Kiba out.

"Cool it Gaara! You don't wanna get expelled again.." Sasuke says trying to calm Gaara down with words…

'These guys 'are' freaky…' Naruto thinks looking at Sasuke, who is looking at him strangely.

END

--

Whao...Awsome...I'll think up another chapter soon..XD Cya's! REVIEW ME!! Please...


	3. Hinata and Kiba

**OMG! I tolg people it was going to be where they're at the pool.. and I know its extra shirt..; My lil sister wonted to get on here... GR! Little Uchiha...All the Uchiha are rascles...-Throws a tantrom...-**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke's P.O.V

Today's Thursday, everyone goes to the pool. We just have to do a couple of laps, than we can hang around doing random shit. I'd say it'll be boring, I don't think I'll. Than again, I'll 'have' to go - everyone has to go; it's fucked up!

So here I am; in my car, driving to school, with packed swimming stuff, it's just shirts, all the girl's start screaming and throwing their bodies at me. Which is a bad this for me…' annoying bitches…'

I pull up into the school parking lot. I get out of my car, and walk in the school building. Than I go to my locker and see Neji their waiting for me.

"Hey Sasuke!" Neji says, all cheery.

"Hey Neji." I say, not as cheery.

"What's up with you Uchiha?" He asks.

"Nothing, we have to go to the gay pool, I'm just moody today." I say.

"Like usual…" Neji mutters.

Normal P.O.V

-- At Naruto's house --

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Naruto yells franticly running around looking for his other shoe.

'Where did I put it? C'mon, c'mon!' Naruto thinks.

"Ha!" Naruto said, grabbing his shoe from under the coffee table.

"What are you doing brat?" Tsunade asks.

"Running late. I just found my other shoe!" Naruto said.

"Oh… you better hurry than." She says.

Than Naruto runs out the door, not before yelling- " See ya old hag!"

"What a little brat..," She smiles, "But I'm glad I have him.

--At school--

"Hey Kiba, the bell gone yet?" Naruto asks, running over to Kiba.

"You just made it, it's got at least a minute to go." Kiba said.

"Good! I couldn't find my other shoe." Naruto said, getting his books from his locker.

"What the," Kiba laughs, " Your such an idiot Naruto… ' Just another thing about Naruto; he's clueless.' Kiba thinks.

--BRING àbell ringsß

--In class--

They're all in their seats in tech - they have Ninja studies…(.. How original.. Lol ).

"Hey Kiba, gunna make a move on Hinata?" Kiba blushes, " 'cause I know you like her." Naruto said with a wink.

" Maybe…" Kiba mutters, looking away from Naruto. ' If she'll even consider me as boy-friend material..' Kiba thought sadly.

" 'Cause she blushes whenever she looks this way," Kiba takes a peak at Hinata blushing slightly when he looked at her, " I think she likes you Kiba." Naruto said winking.

"Yeah right," Kiba says sarcastically, " who would like dog-boy?" Kiba slouches.

"C'mon Kiba! Don't think that way. I'll hook you two up!" Naruto said, patting Kiba on the shoulder, he than started to walk over to Hinata.

Kiba's eyes widen.

"Hey Hinata! What's up?" Naruto try's starting up a conversation with Hinata. Than he sits near her smiling kindly.

"H-hi Naruto.." Hinata starts, " Nothing's up.." Hinata finishes shyly.

"I think you like my friend Kiba." Naruto says slyly.

"…." Hinata blushes, unable to say anything; she's speechless.

"It's ok Hinata, I'm here to help you out. Ya see, he likes you too," Hinata blushes, "so I'm here to hook you two up. He thinks he's not your type, which I can tell; is. You like him, he likes you- simple." Naruto said, smiling then taking a huge breath.

"T-thank you Naruto.." Hinata smile, feeling happy already today.

"Ok, this is the plan…" Naruto starts to whisper…( You'll find out another chapter maybe, not this one,)

Naruto than walks back over to his desk next to Kiba, smiling proudly.

"What did you say to her??" Kiba asks franticly, turning to face Naruto.

"Oh, nothing. But, she likes you. Get that through your doggy head!" Naruto said, hitting Kiba on the head.

Kakashi than quiets the class.

"Students! We are doing a class Assessment task- in groups of three… it will last all year, so you'll have to gat used to your pares… I'm choosing! Got it!" Kakashi yells/states.

He than hands out a piece of paper to everyone with there names and groups on them…

Team 1.….

Team 2.….

Team 3.….

Team 4.….

Team 5.….

Team 6.….

Team 7..Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki..( I like it better when they say..' Uzumaki Naruto… etc.. But I'm not Japanese…)

.. And you know the rest

Ino with Chouji, and Shikamaru.

Hinata with Shino and Kiba..(Go Hinata! You got 'your' man).

Blah Blah and so on…

--

**CRAP!** **It is** short...**scary... I've already got the next one in one of my books...:S WTF..? Oh Well,...They are actually at the pool and Naruto and Sasuke are shirtless...XD You'll have to wait and find out.BWAHAHAHAHA!! I'll put it up later when I get back on here... SAME DAY!! DON'T FREATT SHIT I GOTTA GO NOWWWW!! REVIEWWWW MEE!! And maybe i'll put it up faster...( Is there such thing...?)OH WELL BYE!! --muva fukin caps lock.. ill kill ...you/ 0.0.. shit.. your still here...??.. AH!!**


	4. The pool AND The Romance

**0.0.. Thos was kool! It didn't take me long did it? Well.. there's a kissing scene!! With ...0.0 YOU READ!!**

**Warning- Kissing scene... Gai weired out by it... WTF ? lol I know he's weird.. :P**

**REAADDDD!! :P AND REVIEW... Please...**

--

Chapter 4

'Yes!' Sasuke screams in his Emo brain…(couldn't help myself). ' Why did I just think that?...' Thought Sasuke.

'Yeah! I'm teamed up with Sasuke! Up yours Ino-Pig!!' Sakura thought 'very' happily.

'Yes! I'm teamed up with Sakura… but that bastered .. Is as well! This is so stupid..' Naruto thought.

-- Café.--

"Don't we go to the pool after lunch..?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, how dumb is that!?" Sasuke reply's.

"I'm wagging you guy's I'm not going to no fucked up pool, that's just unlike me!" Gaara said. ' Of course.. that's Gaara all over.. Wonting to skip..' Neji thought. ( Wagging means skipping class or school.. Its from where I live..)

"Thought so…" Sasuke mutters. 'Oh well, that leaves me with Neji..' Sasuke thought. Than he noticed Naruto walking over to their tables.

"Hey… I guess we're in the same group in Tech…. ," Naruto leans in and glares at Sasuke, "Don't. Touch. Sakura." Naruto than walks away. Sasuke just stared at the spot where Naruto just was. 'Weird.. I guess he likes 'that' pink headed bitch… what made him think I'd like her? Yuk….. he's cute when he's angry.' Sasuke thought with a smirk. Than went back to looking mad, like he 'never' thought such a 'thing'. ( lol ).

"What a jerk…" Naruto mutters.

Kiba, Ino and Sakura suddenly walk up to him. They sit at the other end of the table while Kiba leans over to talk to Naruto.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke's up…he's an asshole. I warned him to stay away from Sakura. He better…" Naruto glared over at Sasuke's table, where.. He's glaring back at him.. The Uchiha way.

"I seriously DON'T like him now." Naruto said. Than noticed Ino and Sakura glaring at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't say that about Sasuke!" They both say, than walk off.

"Wha… they.. like….him?" Naruto stares at the spot where they just were. 'T-they like.. him?.. 'She' likes him? No. It can't be…," Naruto shakes his head, "Than it's going to be hard getting him away from Sakura…' Naruto thought… Such a fool Naruto is, he doesn't know 'who' likes him.. ( XD ).

" Cheer up, I'm sure you'll impress her at the pool with your skills." Kiba said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah.. your right..," Naruto smiles, "I will." He finishes.

-- At the Pool --

The Pool was huge! At least half the size of a Football field!- Big enough for the whole school and more.

"Whoa…" Neji said, looking at the huge pool with the 'very' high diving board up the top. There's 3 diving boards up there, 1 small one but still high, a medium one and , of course, the huge one up the top.

"…I'm not going up there.." Neji than walks/runs away from it and catches up to Sasuke. ( HA!)

"I'm so gunna laugh if a girl dives off that and comes out with her bikini lost!" Sasuke chuckles.

"Haha..yeah that'd be funny.." Neji laughs. Than has a perverted look on his face, and starts to daydream. 'Tenten's better…' Neji thinks.

Everyone had found a place to put their stuff around the pool area.

Naruto and Kiba had found a place to put their stuff. They had put their stuff on a small hill near a tree, a Sakura tree..( Ha! -.- I laughed at that..)

"This is alright, I wonder when we do those laps we're supposed to do..?" Naruto asked himself.

"Soon.. Maybe.. Shit! You better hope Gai isn't the one calling them out, he'll so get up you. With what you did.." Kiba said looking at Naruto's nervous face.

"..-gulp- .. Yeah…" Naruto said softly.

"Alright! Everyone! Can I get your attention!? We're doing this alphabetically, so don't hold your breath." 'Gai' pronounces.

'Shit!' Naruto thinks. Kiba looks at him. 'Whoa.. What a coincidence..' Kiba thought, looking back at Gai who's getting a clip-board from Kurenei- Sensei with the names on it.

"Alright! First.. Shino you go.." Than Gai says them one by one in alphabetical order…

There was at least 6 row's across, so most of them raced.

"God! It's going to take forever just so they can call out my NAME!" Naruto said irritated.

"I'm soon.." Kiba said. ' I really like swimming, but I never get to go because Akamaru doesn't…' Kiba thought.

-- With the Girls --

" Hey! 'I'm' going to be married to Sasuke!" One girl squealed.

"No! I'm going to be married to Sasuke and we'll have a million babies!" The other said, pushing the other girl into the pool.

"Hey cut that out!" One random teacher yells. ( HA..)

"This is so boring.." Ino said yawning.

"Yeah… I wanna see Sasuke shirtless…." Sakura said with dreamy eyes. Than Ino says something Sakura didn't see coming.

"I wonder what Naruto looks like with no shirt on..?" Ino said, looking over to where Naruto is laying down on his towel.- With a shirt 'on'.

"What?? Since when did you become a Naruto-fan?" Sakura asks Ino, looking at her as if she had 2 heads.

"Ohh! Jealous, Sakura?" Ino asks Sakura smirking.

"What! I am NOT jealous!" Sakura yells at Ino. 'I'm not jealous….but he is.. cute..' Sakura thinks, unsure of what she's thinking.

'Whatever you reckon Sakura..' Ino thought sarcastically. Than Sakura looks over at Naruto who's sitting up watching Kiba walk back, sulking wet to get his towel.

-- With Naruto and Kiba --

"You were fast Kiba…" Naruto says in amazement.

"You know how I do." Kiba said, acting like he's all good, pretending to pop his 'imaginary' collar.

-- skips to Naruto's turn -- ( yes.. I'm a lazy bitch.. XD).

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Gai yells, looking at Naruto angrily. It seems he wonted to say his name for some reason….

"Shit! My turn..-" Naruto says..but not before hearing:

"….and Sasuke Uchiha!" Gai yells.

'Fuck!' Naruto thought.

They line up ready to race… The take off their shirts than….

"OMFG!! THEY'RE HOT SEXY BITCHES!!" One random (Spastic) girl screams drooling over 'their' body's . There's one sexy Naruto and Sasuke shirtless right in front of you.. Who wouldn't squeal..?..

Sakura walks over to the crowd to see what the commotion is. Her eyes widen, same with Ino who walks up next to her.

She's just staring at 'Naruto's' chest.. and muscles, going down-heart skips a beat- She stares at his awesome swirled tattoo. ' That's so sexy having a tattoo near his…' Sakura try's not to have a nose bleed at what she's thinking…

She's there mouth gapping.. 2 words… NARUTO'S HOT!! She didn't even glance at Sasuke who's right next to him. ( Ha! My Fans out there…I bet you loved that?! ).

Than before she knows it, they dive in the pool. Swimming at an extreme speed.. faster than Kiba..- Monster-like…

--Naruto--and--Sasuke--

'He's fucking fast!' Naruto thought while swimming faster.

'Fuck! He's faster than I thought, 'Better'.' Sasuke thought, than they go to their max. Speed.

Naruto looks at the end when they make it and find they had a draw. 'What the…' Naruto thought.

" That's shit!" Naruto said. They get out of the pool.

"Shut up dope, we were at the end at the same time. Your faster than you look…" Sasuke said than walked off. 'Did he.. Just .compliment… me?' Naruto thought. Than out of now where, Sakura jumps on him.

"Ah! Naruto! That was awesome! I've never seen anyone go that fast before!" She says while hugging Naruto.

"Y-yeah…do you hug people whenever you just find out something about them all the time?" Naruto says with a smirk as Sakura quickly gets off Naruto and helps him off the ground. Than Gai, Kiba and Ino walk over.

"T-that was…-" Gai started. Than got interrupted by Kiba.

" That was awesome! You were way faster than me by a long shot!" Kiba exclaims. Naruto just looks at him.

"Thanks…" Naruto says.

"That was an unbelievable record Naruto your full of lots of youth! You should try out for the Olympics!" Gai said forgetting about the anger he had for Naruto earlier.

" No thanks Sensei… try Sasuke for that.." Naruto said. While this is happening Sakura's just there staring at Naruto's tattoo close up.

"Naruto that's a cool tattoo." Sakura states. Naruto looks at her with no expression at all.

"It's not a tattoo Sakura.." Naruto says.

"Oh.. I thought it was, it looks like one. How'd you get it than?" Sakura asks.

"Birth-mark.." He says.

"Anyway! You were hot out there Naruto!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks Sakura. You look hot yourself in that bikini!" Naruto says with a wink. Sakura blushes. ' Oh my god… I think I got the hots for Naruto…' Sakura thinks looking at Naruto. He's so cute, not like Sasuke. Whenever I talk to him he's all mean, not like Naruto; he's wonderful and fun! I 'like' how he's fun and not so serious like the rest of the guys I've dated….' Sakura than kisses Naruto on the mouth surprising him.

" -gasp-…" Naruto looks down at Sakura and kisses back.

" Whoa.. What was that Sakura.?" Naruto asks after pulling away.

"..A kiss, I just realized something Naruto. It's that I like you more than Sasuke, and ever will." Sakura than smiles and kisses Naruto again. This time he nibbles on her bottom lip for her to open her mouth. Which, she does. While their tongues are going in a dance, Gai, Ino and Kiba are just staring at them..

Than..Gai 'slowly' walks away, almost tip-toeing. With that happening Ino and Kiba just walk away. Ino finds Shikamaru over near this tree looking at the sky, and she joins him. ' I guess Sasuke's gay in my opinion, he never looked at me 'once', so I'll just forget about him. There was 'one' person out there that I did like other than Sasuke though…. - Shikamaru -

--

"Kiba you were amazing out there,…." Hinata shyly compliments Kiba on his swimming, " You beat that guy real good!" She finishes more braver when she sore Kiba smiling.

"Thanks Hinata…do you wanna go for a swim with me….?" Kiba asked shyly.

"I'd love to." Hinata than takes Kiba's hand, and they both dive in…..

--

OMG!! I just realised... this has over a thousand words...0.0 IM THE KOOLEST EVER!! :P Up yours all the crummy authers who have a gillion story's with no reviews and not this many words in them!! HA! That sounded funny...

Review!!


	5. The Video Camera!

Whoa... this took me ages to write.. I mean.. AGES! My sis says that I update too fast and that I should wait a few 'days', than update for my NaruSaku-fans out there... But I didn't wont to be a meany.. :(.. I'm too nice. :D..

OH! I watched South Park today.. there was like 5 episodes in a row... It was super mega funny! The fat one - forget his name... DON'T LOOK AT ME! - um.. yeah.. he was in jail.. the australian gail is gay I'll just say.. Jail.. XD.. Yeah.. they wern't aloud stuff from the visisters.. he wonted smokes 'cause his room-mate told him, if he got him smokes he'd help him escape prison... so he's friends from the out side got him some and he took them.. but!! ( DUN DUN DUUUUN! ) he hid them in his 'ASS' so he brought them back to his roomy and he said: " Go crap em out and I'll tell you how to escape." .. I'm like.. "WTF?? He's guuna put them in his mouth after they've been in Cartmen's ass..?? (I REMEMBERED HIS NAME!! GO ME!!) Does anyone her even watch South Park!?** YOU HAVE TO! IT'S SOO FUNNY!!**

**Warning: Um... Naruto and Kiba pervyness, Sakura turned on... Video camera fun!! -wink- Not SERIOUS fun.. in 'that' way.. YOU PERVS!**

**I 'DON'T' Own Naruto... But I do own, my animation skribbles in my book! :) They say I'm good... The dude that invented Naruto IS 'GOOD'.. Kishimoto.. that's all I remember... Oh well,... and Guys? Did you notice I use Caps... ALOT! .. lol**

--

Chapter 5

( I already had stuff typed up already….but it didn't save!! so I typed this up 'AGAIN' -sniff-.. how depressing...I'm only 14 years old... I should be happy!!)

On with the story.

-- At Sakura's house --

Sakura was lying on her bed, thinking about Naruto and her 'kiss' yesterday. 'I wonder what he's doing now..?' Sakura thought, absent Mindy tracing her fingers along her lips. Sakura suddenly has a revelation, 'I've got an idea!' She thought.

Suddenly Sakura walks over to her computer desk and grabs her lap-top. She picks up her lap-top and brings it back over to her bed. She opens the screen.

"I wonder…" Sakura said out loud to herself. She goes to her contacts list in her MSN, and finds Ino off-line. 'Damb… who else is on-line that I can talk to about 'something'… (Oooh)

She than scrolls down and finds none other than little Hinata on-line! ' That's perfect! But what's she doing on this late… it's like 10 at night…oh well!' Sakura than clicks Hinata's name and goes to the instant message icon.

On the message screen:

**Sakura: Hey Hinata! What are you doing? Can I ask you some stuff?**

**Hinata: Oh, Sakura It's you. I'm ok. What are you doing up at this time..?**

**Sakura: I was going to ask you the same thing… I couldn't go to sleep; I was thinking about the 'kiss' too much today……**

**Hinata: Oh.. I'm with someone… that's why I'm up this late.**

**Sakura: Who? **_' I wonder who'd be at her house this late…boy-friend?' Sakura smirks, 'Kiba!' she thought._

**Hinata:… Kiba… We're not doing anything… he just got bored and wonted to come over and I said ok.**

**Sakura: .. I hardly know you that much anymore Hinata… You've changed… in a good way! )**

**Hinata: Thanks Sakura! You and Naruto make a good couple! D So what is it you wonted to talk about..? ( She's all in courage! )**

**Sakura: Does Kiba have MSN?…**

**Hinata: Yeah… but he's not .. 'cause he's here.. Why'd you ask?**

**Sakura: Oh.. I was going to ask if he new Naruto's.. do you know if he has one? **- Sakura blushes waiting for the response from Hinata-

**Hinata: Yeah! You should of asked me Sakura, I had his MSN the whole time. He's one of my contacts. I help him out in math… he's not really that good.. I didn't say that!**

**Sakura: OMG! Are you serious!? You had his MSN the 'WHOLE' TIME!!… God.. I'm stupid! **-Sakura smacks her head repeatedly on her bed post-

**Hinata: Yeah.. Sorry Sakura.**

**Sakura: No! It's not your fault.. I should of asked in the first place.**

**Hinata: He's is.. 9TailedFox.. You add him.. He might be out.. I don't know, just add him.**

**Sakura: Thanks Hinata! I appreciate it! Bye.. Have fun with Kiba! -Wink-**

**Hinata: …….**

**--Sakura has just signed out.-- : At 10:28pm**

**--Hinata has just signed out-- : At 10:29pm**

-- With Hinata --

"..Oh my god.. Sakura..," Hinata blushes, "She's so, pervy.." She than turns to Kiba who is laying on the floor in her room.

"Was that Sakura? How's she pervy?" Kiba asks patting Akamaru.

"Umm… she said.. 'have fun with Kiba' than signed out." She looks at Kiba who is blushing a dark shade of red.

".. she is pervy!" He than walks over to Hinata with a predatory look on his face. 'W-what's he thinking….?' Hinata thought. Blushing as Kiba comes over to her.

"But who said I wasn't?" He than grabs Hinata and carry's her over to her bed. '.. -gulp-.. Oh well, I guess I'll kill Sakura at school for making Kiba become pervy all a sudden…' Hinata thought. Blushing as Kiba takes off his shirt…

-- At Naruto's house --

'Hmm.. What should I do, I don't usually go to sleep this early….' Naruto thought thinking of what to do at this time. He had his lap-top on the floor because he had been playing video games and just got bored of it. But his MSN screen was still up, he wasn't in it because no one was on-line, but he stayed on-line just in case.

"Hmm… I could have some Ramen?.." Naruto was about to head out of his room when he heard the MSN message alert from his lap-top. So he decided to go see how would be contacting him. 'I wonder who'll be contacting me… Gaara usually messages me at this time… but he's back in the Sand Village…'Naruto thought. He doesn't talk to Gaara at school because Gaara doesn't talk back to him, because of a certain 'Uchiha' will question him about their friendship- He doesn't wont that, Gaara bluntly stated that an annoying Uchiha isn't any fun.

Naruto lifted up his lap-top and was surprised to find Sakura on-line- and messaging 'him'. 'I wonder how she got my MSN.. Probably that little Hinata.. Or Kiba!' Naruto thought, starting to type a message back to Sakura.

On the message screen:

**Sakura: Hi Naruto… you there?**

**Naruto: Hey Sakura! How'd you get me in your contacts list..?**

**Sakura: Oh.. Hinata gave it to me.**

**Naruto: Oh.. So what are you doing? Did you want anything..? I was gunna get some Ramen.**

**Sakura: Sorry.. did I disturb you?**

**Naruto: No, I'll hold it till later… for you -wink-..**

**Sakura: -blush- So… what did you think of… the .. 'kiss' from yesterday….?**

**Naruto: It was unexpected… so soon. I knew you would come on to me! I'm just so 'irresistible'! -wink-**

**Sakura: Hey!… What's that supposed to mean?**

**Naruto: It means; I knew you couldn't resist my sexiness. I sore you ogling over my sexy abs! **

**Sakura: …... No I wasn't.. well, not ogling , just looking at them.**

**Naruto: Phff! Yeah right. I know you want me…..**

**Sakura: You perv! -blush-**

**Naruto: Hey you wonted to know about my tattoo before didn't you? I said it was a birth-mark though…. It is.. You wanna close up?**

**Sakura: Yeah… nice way to change the subject.**

**Naruto: So you wonted me to talk on about you wonting me than? -smirk-**

**Sakura:….. I didn't say… no.. '**_Wait! What's he mean by 'show you' …?' Sakura thought but didn't get a reply._

Naruto requested you say yes to his ' video camera ' offer. - Sakura blushes at this-

**Sakura: What.. Video camera? What are you … What do you want to show me? Better not be super mega pervyness.**

**Naruto: No.. It's my birth-mark I wanna show you! You said it yourself.. 'It's cool'…**

**Sakura: Yeah.. I did.**

Sakura accepts your video camera offer.

( -Underlined is Video Camera talk- )

Up on the screen on Sakura's lap-top, there's Naruto 'Shirtless' smirking at the screen. Than realization hits Sakura… and HARD.. She realizes that 'her' video camera was…. 'On' as well.

" Crap!" Sakura said. 'Shit! SHIT! How do I turn it off!? It's new, I don't know how to work this stupid piece a shit!!' Sakura franticly thought.

"Hey! What's up.. There's nothing wrong, it's the same as looking at you when were at school.." Naruto said, looking at the screen. Where Sakura is looking franticly, but suddenly she gives up. Hopelessly losing her fit to turn off the video camera.

"Your right… I was just embarrassed.." Sakura looks away; down at her lap. Where her dressing gown stops. She than realizes that she's in her pajama's, but than looks back up and asks:

"Do I … look ok.. I'm just wearing..-" Sakura was cut off before she could finish her sentence by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it! You look average, but it's hot seeing you out a uniform!"Naruto said with a smirk. Sakura than blushes.

"Oh well… your shirtless… I'm no better.. But Gee.. You got a nice pack Naruto…" She than trails off, looking at Naruto, than realizing he's smirking at her stupidity, she quickly looks away.

"Oh.. have a nice look Sakura..?" He said huskily. 'Oh my god he sounded really… hot just than.. I'm turned on by that voice…why? I never got turned on by anything Sasuke did.. OFF THE SUBJECT! he should do that a lot more often….' Sakura thought.

"You know how I liked Sasuke before Naruto….?" Sakura asks, looking at Naruto. He shows a look of relief… I wonder why…

" -few- I'm glad you said 'liked' .. yeah I know about it.. Why?" Naruto looks at Sakura who is blushing. 'Why is she blushing? Does she.. Still like 'him'?' Naruto thought, than calmed at what Sakura says next:

" I never.. Got turned on like that before when I was with Sasuke…," She said moving closer and giving the camera a predatory look, Naruto blushes, " Actually…. I've never even spoken to him… either with Ino.. I think.." She said with a dumb founded look, looks at Naruto who's dumb founded as well.

" Y-you've…. 'never' spoken to.. Him? At all…?" Naruto sweat-drops and looks at Sakura shocked at what she told him. She's never spoken to Sasuke, which makes Naruto 'very' happy for some.. 'unknown' reason. (lol) ' She's never spoken to him! Yes! There's gunna be an easier chance with Sakura now!' Naruto thought with joy, than smiles at Sakura on the camera.

"That's good! I'm glad you've never spoken to him he's an asshole, you wouldn't EVER wont to speak to him." Naruto said shacking his head.

"I always wondered what he was like….," Sakura said, than smirked at Naruto who just blinked, "But your 'not' an asshole Naruto!" Sakura said smiling at Naruto, who was smiling back at her.

"Aww! Sakura thanks!…-" Naruto than was cut off by Sakura.

"Naruto! Will you be my… Boy-friend..?" Sakura quickly asks. Naruto smiles back at Sakura.

"Of course Sakura.. I'll be your guy, but don't go all mushi when you see Sasuke!" Naruto smiles at Sakura's blushing face.

'I'm Naruto's Girl-friend…I like the sound of that…' Sakura smiles. Than says good-bye to Naruto and closes her lap-top. She yawns the rubs her eyes, 'I'm tired…I better go to sleep, probably hang out with Ino tomorrow…' Sakura pulls down her blanket, gets in her bed and goes to sleep. (DAH!)

Ooh, what's she gunna dream about..? -wink-

End.

--

Whoa... ( I say that alot.. and a bunch of other stuff.. ).. this was fun and not fun! Me having to get the 3FF 0FF The computer all the time! -mumbles curses under hear breath-... I'll replay it for all you lovely people:

**Rhonda(ME): C'monnnnnn! Let me on the computer!! HURRY UP!!**

**Lil Uchiha ( HAHA I'll call you that forever now! ) : In a minute!!**

**R..(Lets just say me.. it's shorter..) ME: You said that half an hour ago! X(**

**Uchiha: Wanna watch the latest Naruto episode? ( I couldnt resist!!)**

**ME: YES!!- so we watch...Mmmm Sasuke's hot.. Oh.. Hi..0.0**

**When we were watching it I noticed the most freakiest thing... She didn't show 'any' emotion on her face at 'all' !! WHO DOES THAT REMIND YOU OF!? AN UCHIHA!! ITACHI! She has a effing fringe just like him too!! But too bad she doesnt have a penis! ( Ha.. I said penis... -giggles- )**

**Oohh! Whoever 'is' reading this and wants in on what's been happinin' lately around here... I BUSTED OPEN MY LIP ON FRIDAY!! X( Ooh! It hirt too.. but not the painfull kind where you cry.. a normal person would of though... It happened 'cause I was spinning the javlan thingy we had to throw for school sport.. Than KUBANG! CRASH INTO MY LIP! BLOOD AHH! I kinda scared my cuzzon though.. lol.. I opened up my lip and said: " Want some blood.??" lol It was funny!!**


	6. Inviting?

Omg! This was LONG! 2000 something words!! Geez! I'm amazing arn't I..? I was away from school today... if I wasn't- there would be NO chapter! SERIOUSLY! NO! CHAPTER! It's because in the day time when I get home from school my '10 months older uncle' is ALWAYS on the computer... and he DOESNT get off!! X( No one can make him do anything the fat tsumo wrestler! lol.. -cheeky smile- I also fixed up the first chapter today as well... it was kind of gay looking... oh well, here's the storwy!! -baby face-

--

Warning: A little bit of swearing, Orochimaru pedo-ness, Flashbacks…- not really a warning….( SAKURA HAS MET NARUTO BEFORE!!)- wink wink, nudge nudge -

Chapter 6

-- Naruto's house --

'Sakura looked so cute on the web cam..,' Naruto closed his lap-top, ' Sakura's my Girl-friend…. I like the sound of that!' Naruto smiles.

"I wonder what I'll do…. I'm still not tired…" Naruto scratched his head thinking. '..I was just about to do something.. than Sakura messaged me….,' Naruto looked around, than he remembered what he was about to get before, 'Ramen! How could I forget my precious Ramen!!' Naruto looks shocked. He walks down the stairs softly, careful not to wake up Tsunade. Naruto walked over to the kitchen and opened up a ramen cup. 'Hmm… beef or chicken..?' Naruto thought, wondering which he should choose. Staring at the 2, he picks up beef. ( Ha… I laughed at that..D)

"Hm.. I feel like beef.." Naruto mumbled. Opening the top part of the Ramen cup. He started to Boil the kettle ( Err.. I hate that word..), he walks over to the couch and turns on the T.V. Flipping through the channels, he finds the news.

On the news there's a report about Orochimaru, and a picture comes up of him in hand-cuffs.

On the T.V: _"There has been a sighting of a man named 'Orochimaru', sexually harassing a blonde little boy in his bedroom. The child seemed around the age of 11. His mother went to check on her son, because she heard a noise coming from the room. When she opened the door she was shocked to find a man in there_ '_touching' her_ _son."-_ Naruto looks at the T.V with utter disbelief. 'I…can't believe it… yeah… I said stuff about the guy, but, this…? No way..' Naruto listens in for more news. "_The man has been taken under custody by the police in the area. He said "I did not do anything to him! You've got the wrong person, I was walking passed.." Than the police officer told him his rights and that what he was saying will be used in the court of law. The man will be in court tomorrow. Angela Kenny, Good night._ (That sounded so funny when I was mocking what I was saying….lol.. She sounds just like the news people on TV..)

"Whoa…. Than I guess he wont be at school any more as a teacher looking at me all…," Naruto stops mid sentence, "L-looking at me…- I'm blonde, t-that kid…. was.. b-blonde….." Naruto shivers. 'Just my stupid mind playing up! It was just some random kid….' But Naruto still felt uneasy.

CLICK. --kettle-- ( Ahh… that word..)

"Oh… it's ready.." Naruto walks over to the kettle ( AHH! I'm gunna fucking kill that.. THING!) and starts poring the water into his Ramen cup. After eating the Ramen, he goes to brush his teeth and go to bed.

-- 7:00am…At Sakura's house --

Dream…

_Sakura was 10 years old and heading to the park to play while her mom was re-painting the house. Sakura walks in the park seeing a spare swing near a boy around her age. She sat down saying: "Is anyone sitting her…?' She asked the little boy._

_"No…" Was his soft reply. 'He's shy…,' Sakura thought, starting to swing, 'I wonder what's his name… he's probably to shy to answer me that.. ' Sakura looks at the boy who is not swinging; just sitting there with his head down._

_"What's a matter..?" Sakura slows down but doesn't stop, so she doesn't look nosey or scare the shy boy._

_"…T-the boys were..-" He was cut off._

_"Hey demon! Get away from that pretty girl!" The reply came from a slightly older kid around the age of 12 or 13. "We told you, don't talk to any girl around here!" The boy yelled, getting closer to scare him._

_"I-…" He didn't finish, he just stopped talking._

_"Well!" The older boy said._

_"He was here by himself! I came to talk to him!" Sakura said standing up to glare at the boy._

_"What…?" The boy was shocked, "No one ever talks to him.." Than the boy walks off. _

_"She turns around to see the boy starting to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura yells chasing after the boy._

_"…I usually go home.. now.." The boy stops. Sakura walks over to him and asks: "What's your name? I'm Sakura.." She smiles at the boy who is slowly lifting up his head._

_"N-Naruto…, but why are you.. Being so nice…?" He puts his back down again._

_"What do you mean? I'm always nice." She said._

_"…" He looks up slowly. Sakura gaps at what she sees._

_"..You have the prettiest eye's ever…" Sakura blushes. She's never said something like this to a boy before. None of them have ever had these eyes before. The boy has a pink blush on his face. Sakura sees this and looks at his cute baby cheeks. 'He's so much like a girl… but in a boy way..' Sakura thought._

_"Boys aren't pretty…" The boy said, looking up completely. Sakura sees his face completely now; It's got baby cheeks and a little button nose, and.. he has a slight frown. 'Cute..' Sakura thought._

_"They can be… You have the cutest little button nose," She than pinches his nose._

_"Ow!" He said but smiles as Sakura starts to play with him._

End Dream.

Sakura wakes up with a knock on her door. 'What was that?. Naruto?' Sakura realizes she had met him before, but doesn't get time to think about it because someone's knocking on here door.

"Come in." Sakura looks at the door to see her mom there. "Hey mom.. What's up?" Sakura looks at her mom.

"I'm going shopping wanna go?" Sakura's eyes light up.

"Give me 20 minutes!" Her mom than walked out the door. Sakura rushes to get ready. 'I LOVE shopping!'

-- Sasuke's house --

Sasuke was thinking what he should do today…- since it's the weekend.

'What should I do..? I could go over Gaara's.. Nah, he's probably still in sand.. Neji's working with his uncle..' " God! What the fuck is there to do? I'm not spending the weekend doing shit-all! I'm not going down as the guy that has a shitty weekend and..-" Sasuke burst out, but didn't finish because of his phone had started to ring. 'God… talk about annoying.. Who could this be…? Someone wonting to talk to Itachi..? Who gives a fuck about Itachi! I'll just say he died and fucked an old lady going down with him and his sick mind… "Hehe.." Sasuke snickers. 'I wish… he's got a girl-friend, so what am I going on about..?' Sasuke picks up the phone.

_**"What?" Sasuke growled.**_

_**"Hey Sasuke!" Said a cheerful voice. '…Sai..' Sasuke thought dryly.**_

_**"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"Oh, I was just wondering.. What are you doing? Go anything planed for tonight?" Sai asked, unsure of what Sasuke would say.**_

_**".. Nothing…bored as hell… why?" Sasuke was getting curious now.**_

_**"Oh! We're having a party and gunna get drunk! I was just wondering if you'd come too?" Sai said all excited. 'Hmm.. Party.. Better than what I had planned!'**_

_**"Alright, I'll come.. I hope those skanky junior girls aren't coming?" Sasuke didn't like the juniors**_ _**from this year, they clung to him like a cat and it's ball a wool. - They 'all' did! Every time. Every time they do, it drives him even more crazy than the last. ' Fucking bitches…. Need to get a life.' Sasuke frowned waiting to see if Sai had them invited or whatever.**_

_**"Some of the guys are bringing their girl-friends…they may be the juniors.. I'd doubt it! I'd say they're seniors." Sai reassured Sasuke with.**_

_**"ok, I'll go.. Feel like getting drunk anyway," Sasuke started to feel a bit better after what sai just said. "What time's it at?"**_

_**"Around 9... It's at Shikamaru's house.. You know where that is?" Sai asked.**_

_**"Yeah… it's near the park isn't it?" Sasuke said.**_

_**"Yeah! The one up the other end near Ino's house, the green one.." Sai said. - Ino and him were sulking one time at their old school, that's how they had met. They became good friends, nothing romantic- like a brother and sister they never had! They have a thing for art.**_

_**"Yeah, whatever…" Sasuke than hung up the phone.**_

-- Sai's house --

"What's with him..?" Sai asked himself as he hung up the phone as well. 'Oh well, that's just Sasuke for ya!' Sai than went over to the couch. He flipped through the channels and found the news channel. He watched the report about Orochimaru; his old acquaintance he had met before as well. His teacher donzu- sensei ( Tell me how to spell that dudes name?! Please.. I have no idea how to..) Had told him to deliver an envelop to him with things that he had no idea were even true.- Ninja profiles and things… he was shocked at when he first sore Orochimaru, scared even. He was a 11 year old, looking at a creepy snake-like guy. He was glad he gave it to him and ran back to his sensei!

'I'm even shocked he looks the same!' Sai watched the report and heard a knock at his door, which kind of surprised him. He walked over to the door and answers it, and is relieved it only is Temari.

"Hey Sai.. Have you finished painting my fan..?" She asked nervously.

"Oh hey Temari, yeah I finished your fan a few hours ago.. It was no problem." Sai walked over to the fan leaning against his couch and picks it up. Temari was surprised to see this because it was a pretty heavy fan- she could pick it up and still find it heavy, but him with 'one' hand! It was incredibly astonishing to see it happen. 'He's pretty strong… ,' Temari watches Sai's muscles move with amazement as he lifts the fan up, 'He's so.. hot..' Temari looks dazed as he walk over to the door.

"Here you go Temari; your re-painted fan. ...Temari? What's.. wrong?" Sai said looking at Temari, he thinks something's wrong because of how she's looking at him right now.

She snaps back out of it and looks at Sai normally. " Oh, nothing. You've got slick muscles Sai," She touches his muscles and he blushes, "Thanks for painting my fan Sai." Temari winks at Sai and starts to walk off.

"…".. Sai's just stares. 'Hmm.. I wonder if she's going to..-' Sai quickly asks Temari: " Temari! Are you going to Shikamaru's party?" He asks as he walks over to the now stopped Temari.

"Oh.. Shikamaru's having a party? I haven't been invited…" Temari looks a little sad when saying this.

"..Would you go with me than… all the guys are bringing their girls, so they could come. Shikamaru didn't want to make all the invitations, he's too lazy for that!" Sai smiles. Temari looks happy back at Sai.

"I'd love to Sai! When's it start?" She asked.

"..At 9..," Sai looks at tamari's eyes as she comes to kiss him on the cheek 'again', "What…was that for..?" Sai asked.

"Oh.. Nothing, it's just cute when you blush, It adds colour to your face. You look like a doll if you don't have any colour on your face." She said. Sai never thought he looked like a doll before until now. "..T-thanks Temari.. I've never had anyone say that to me before… I've heard 'plain', 'un-emotional' and ..'fake'…- I hear that one the most…"He looks at Temari's sad face, and asks: "What's wrong?"

"..That's nasty.. Your not plain, your fun!" She smiles as she lifts her fan back up. " I better go find something to wear if I'm going to that party!" She than walks off with a shocked Sai standing there, looking at her funny. 'Fun..?.. That's a new one… It's better though.." He smiles and walks back inside.

-- Naruto's house --

Naruto's just waking up and is walking into the bathroom to get cleaned up. ( Omg! It's like 10-11 there now.. Almost lunch.. He's gotta be hungry.. That sleepy-head!)

"..-yawn- .." Naruto gets in the shower after chucking his clothes in any random place. Steam was seen all over the place as Naruto walks in the shower. 'What should I do today..? .. I'll see what Kiba's doing..' Naruto thought as he starts to wash his body. He than leans against the wall in the shower thinking.. 'Sakura.. I wonder what she's doing… probably some girly thing… all the other's had stuff to do on a Saturday… all the same reason..-shopping-…' He grabs the shampoo. Made especially for 'natural' blondes and other 'natural' hair colours. Yes he's a NATURAL blonde… it adds to his hotness.

Naruto steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. (-drool- .. Just imagine a NAKED Naruto in a towel and that's IT! -sigh- that's sooooooo hot!!-faints but is able to type still…-)

After he dries and gets dressed he walks down into the kitchen looking for his cordless phone. 'Now where did I put that thing..?' He thinks as he looks around.

"Ah…that's where it is!" He starts to dial Kiba's number. ( He wonted to use the home phone because his mobile's on the charger..)

-Bold/italic is talking on the phone-

"**Yo!" Kiba said on the other end of the phone.**

"**Hey! It's Naruto! What's happening this weekend? Anything good? I'm bored stiff!" Naruto said, gone hypo!**

"**Oh! A party at Shika's house! He's invited all of us… but he told most of us to tell everyone.. He's so lazy! So here I am telling you!" Kiba Said in excitement. 'Lazy bum…' He thought.**

"**Kool. When's it start?" Naruto asked.**

"**9 or something… Everyone's getting drunk and bringing their girl-friends! Did I tell you.. me and Hinata are together now..?" Kiba asked continuing his excitement rampage- but with a blush on his face.**

"**Aww.. Does wittle Kiba have a giw-frwend?" Naruto asked in a baby voice, trying to get to Kiba by annoying him.**

"**Shut-up! And yes. I do have a 'girl-friend'.. I haven't seen you ask Sakura yet, so what are you on about?" Kiba reply's.**

"**.. Yeah.. I know.. I just don't know how..- I have an idea! I'll see you at the party!" Naruto said, hanging up the phone. Same with Kiba on the other end.**

Naruto runs up to his room to get his mobile so he can gat Sakura's number easier on there. He starts to dial in Sakura's number.

"**Hello?" Sakura asked.**

"**Hey! It's Naruto. What are you doing tonight…?" Naruto asked a little nervous of what she might say.**

"**Oh.. Hey Naruto!-Nothing, why do you ask?" Sakura reply's, on the other end on the phone she's blushing like a tomato. 'I hope he's going to ask me on a date!' Sakura thought excitedly.**

"**Well…do you want to go with me to Shikamaru's party?" Naruto asked, unconsciously holding his breath.**

"**Yes!!" Sakura yells in excitement, maybe a little too fast. "I mean.. I'd love to go… with you." **

End

--

ok.. this is what I'm going to do.. If I don't get the amount of reviews I 'WANT' Than I 'WONT' update! You should try updating every chapter maybe...Or get more 'How can Naruto be serious' Fans! .. that sounded funny.. Ohh! This isa good song to go with what I mean...- Gimme more by Britney spears... on itunes..

Gimme gimme more.. gimme gimme more reviews! Gimme more REVIEWS! LOL.. ok.. I'm sane.. for now anyway.. --

Was that amazing or what? Tell me what you think! I'll try updating some time this week or the next.. ... if I 'actually' get on the computer... lol.. Tell me what's missing or... -wink wink- Tell me if you HATED the CLIFFHANGER!! -evil laughs- BWAHAHAHA! I alway's hated cliffhangers you guys... XD.. But didn't realize how FUN they were to type up!! -very loud echo running down the emaginary hallway-of BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! -sticks out tounge ..at... YOU!!- CAPS ARE SOO FUN DID YOU KNOW?? THEY POINT OUT THE WORDS I'M FREAKNG YOU OUT WITH!! DON'T THEY??


	7. Speeding!

Whoa... I'm pooped... I like this chapter for some reason ... you tell me why you think I like it... The draw of the talky thing down the bottom will change ok.. this is the draw(Spelling?) of the runner ups and stuff.. it shows how many reviews that they've sent to me!!- blush- Thanks...

**wind797 -6 reviews.**

**BloodyBlueMoon -5 revews.**

**Aly242 and SasukeBasher -4 reviews.. **

**LoneWolf -2**

Alright... On with the story!!- Flies away to neverland!!

--

Chapter 7

--At some girl's house--

'I can't believe I'm going to a party with him! He's so hot- I never really noticed that he was hot.. before.. But now I have! I can't believe he asked 'me' to go to a party!' Thought a blonde girl franticly getting dressed. 'I think it's Shikamaru's party….' she thought unsure of herself.

She was wearing a purple sleeveless top that showed her nice flat belly with a belly piercing. At the top it revealed big breasts- the cleavage very inviting for her date. For the bottom of her outfit there was a light blue mini skirt that went up to her mid-thigh, you could see her nice long slender legs- more for her 'date' to get excited over. Her hair was straightened framing her face nicely. Her make-up was just a little bit of mascara, eye-liner and foundation -she had natural beauty, so she didn't need much at all.

"Where are you going Temari?" Came a male's scary like voice, but it just seemed a little bit nicer than what it usually would sound like to others. He was wearing full on black pants with a belt just for show and a slipknot shirt that had the symbol in the middle near his muscles,- that you could see just by looking at him. He had skater shoes on which were black as well, and dark thick eye-liner around his eyes. His hair was a natural red that went in natural directions,- you would think he dyed his hair because of how red it was.

"Oh Gaara, it's you.- A party, I think it's Shikamaru's.. he's not really the party type,- I don't really know though.. I'll see when I get there." Temari said, fixing her ear-rings in her mirror. "You want to come as well, it'll be kind of boring here don't you think..?" She turned around to look at Gaara, finished fixing her ear-rings in the mirror.

".. Yeah I guess, who's going?" Gaara asked. Looking at her with no emotion on his face, but you could tell by his eyes that he was bored.

"Hm.. The guys will be there with their dates and some won't..- just to get drunk." Temari said, putting her pointer finger to her tips, as a sign to say she's thinking.

"I'll go, I guess I'll want to get drunk.." Gaara said, leaning against the door frame. 'I wonder who out of the guys will be there…? Sasuke? He'll cause a rackus with Naruto.- I don't know why he's like that... ' He thought. "Who are you going with?" He asked.

"I'm going with Sai…" She said happily and also a blush showing . "He's so hot…I can't believe I never noticed-" She was cut off before she could finish by Gaara.

"Whatever Temari." Gaara said, than left the room/door-frame. 'I'm out of here…' He thought as he left the house- not before hearing Temari shout out:

"Just 'cause you don't like him!" she than stuck out her tongue- even though he couldn't see that she was doing it.

-- Shikamaru's house --

'I'm glad my parents are 'finally' gone on vacation! They never leave. Now that they have, I can finally have a party!' Shikamaru thought as he put down a keg of beer on one of the tables with party beverages.- With Kiba, Hinata and Chouji's help of course!

He was wearing average blue jeans that were a little bit baggy, with normal white skater shoes.(In style everywhere here.) A black singlet with a fishnet shirt over the top and black wrist-bands on his for-arms .- They suited him nicely. (Top half of him looks a little like the anime outfit… Older..-but not the chuunin vest.)

"..Agh..," Kiba sighed as he put down the last keg he would have to carry. "Those-… were 'heavy'.. but I'll be glad I'm one of the guys that's going to be drinking them!" He finished with a big toothy smile on his face. Kiba was wearing his average grey jacket- nice and warm, Underneath that he just had a plain red T-shirt with 'Bow wow' written on it. The bottom half of him were knee high basketball shorts.- Don't forget Akamaru in his jacket,- on his head.

"I'm not ..really a drinker…" Hinata said a little sad at what Kiba might say.

"Don't worry about it! There's lemonade and coke in the fridge!" Kiba said trying not to make Hinata feel left out- putting a reassuring smile on his face- but still a little disappointed with her not into drinks.

"No! That's not it.. I drink.. But not 'that' much.. Just a little bit.." She said blushing.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru said, sitting on the couch ready to go to the world of sleep and fluffy clouds. He's doing this, while Chouji's eating some BBQ chips on one of the beverage tables.- Just watching them cuddle. Chouji wore a big yellow and white T-short with 'NY' on it- Gangster style..(lol) ,baggy brownish black pants that go with the gangster look and green/black skater shoes. -(Suit's the big guys.. If you know what I mean..? -evil grin-)

"Oooh..- That's good, we can drink together!" Kiba said cuddling Hinata. Hinata's just used to the affection in his cuddles- but still has that blush on her face. (Aww.. Wittle Hinata! -pinches Hinata's cheeks-)

'I got at least an hour till they start to walk in that door… I'll get Chouji to call the DJ, than I'll go to sleep..,' Shikamaru thought, putting his plan into action. 'Oh.. I also got to go get Ino from next door .. Or I'll just be lazy and call her.. seems good.' He thought lazily grabbing his cell phone. Than starting to call Ino's number.

On the phone is bold/italic :

"**Hello!" Ino said hyperactive like.**

"**Hey, Ino. It's me.. You can come over now…The DJ will be here soon, you can pick out some songs that everyone that's coming will like..- I know your good at that." Shikamaru finished with a yawn, waiting for Ino to get excited 'again'.**

"**Really!? Yes! I'll be over before you can-" **The door-bell starts to ring..** -"Say 'I love Ino'… but you can say that later.."**

He walks over to the door and answers it. Ino walks in and they both close their cell phones. Ino was wearing a purple dress. There was a made-in hole in the middle of the dress over her stomach -which you could see her flat tiny belly and belly-ring.- Goes to her mid-thigh area. Big dangly ear-rings.- Much like Temari. It's a blonde thing. Her hair was out and it had the hot-blonde-babe look to it. Her shoes were 2 inches high and were pitch black- rapping around her ankles. She looked hot in Shikamaru's eyes.

"Hey Shika!" She tackles him with a cuddle also making her hair go in a bunch of directions.

"Hey..Ino, can't breath.." Shikamaru said, trying to breath while he gets squeezed to death. Do I see a blush??

"Sorry, no can do! I'll cuddle you till the DJ comes my wittle Shika.." She hugs him as they sit on the couch- Ino sitting on his lap with her arms around his waist. (Just like she did to Sasuke in the anime.. kind of.. -she 'did' tackle hug him..)

"Ino.. your so hyperactive, did you know..?" Shikamaru said looking at Ino's face that's right in front of his.

"Yes! It's called 'hyper-love'..and it's all for you!" She said as she started nuzzling Shikamaru's nose with hers.

'I'll never get sick of this…that's why I like Ino..' Shikamaru thought with a smile as he cuddled Ino back.

-- Sakura's house/in her room --

'Oh my god! What am I going to wear?' Sakura thought franticly looking for some clothes for the party. Than she remembers something: "I went shopping today!!" she almost screams as she rushes over to get the bags on the other side of her bed. "How could I 'forget'… I'm so stupid!"- '..just like when I was talking to Hinata on MSN that day…' Sakura thought convincing herself she acted like a blonde sometimes. She grabs the bag, puts it on her bed and sits next to it as she empties it on her bed. 'I could wear that pink/red dress I got… that would be perfect!! Naruto would 'really' like it on me…. I hope.' She thought than said: "Oh well!" She starts to get ready. After that she gets her make-up on and starts to wait for Naruto to call.

-- Naruto's living-room --

"..Mm.. Ramen.." Naruto mumbles.. Rolling of his couch. "Ow! What's going on?!" Naruto looks franticly around his living-room, only to find he fell off the lounge and on to his but,- and he already had a shower the 'same' morning and just fell a sleep watching some TV. 'Oh..' He thought while mouthing it with his lips in a circle shape.

"…PARTY! Shit!…" He quickly rushes up-stairs to get ready. 'Shit… I hope Tsunade didn't hear me…?? I'll just say sorry and say I was in hurry..- which I 'was'- AM!' Naruto thought opening his bed-room door and speeding over to open his walk-in closet.

"Naruto! Keep it down! I'm working here!" Tsunade yelled from her office down-stairs.

'I new I was right…' Naruto thought, grabbing a pare of black jeans and a belt. " Sorry!!-" Naruto smirked, "Old Hag!" He than gets back to looking for a shirt. Moving his hands around the pile of clothes he finds a blue T-shirt with the band 'Boys like girls' on it and picks it up. 'It'll do..-Sakura probably likes the band anyway…' He picks up the clothes he chose and threw them on his bed as he starts undressing. He takes off his T-shirt and basketball shorts so he's just in his boxers. He grabs the black jeans from his bed and puts them on- does up the zipper and what not…Picks up the blue T-shirt and puts it on over his head. Than Naruto starts to walk over the other side of the room wear his sox and shoes are. Naruto than grabs the sox and shoves them on his feet, he stands up and puts his feet in his black skater shoes.- Much like Gaara's shoes but has graffiti on each side.

'Hm.. hair..' Naruto thought as he walks into his connected bathroom door. He goes to the sink and wets his hair putting his fingers through it. "Done! Now I'll call Sakura." Naruto goes back into his room and grabs his flip top cell phone near his bed, starting to call Sakura's number- who picks up instantly.

On the Phone( You already know what it is!bold/Italic):

"**Yes! Hello.." Sakura said too fast but understandable.**

"**Hey Sakura! You ready?.. It's kind of early.. We should do something else for half and hour till we go, don't you think?" Naruto said putting his hands through his wet hair, and walking slowly in his room.**

"**Yeah, what should we do Naruto? It's like.. 8:42.. We've got 18 minutes.." She asked looking at her alarm clock time.**

"**We could go for a drive..?" Naruto asked thinking of how fast they'd be going and if Sakura would like it fast. '..That sounded dirty…' He thought with a pervy smile on his face. (Lol)**

"**Yeah, ok." She said excited Naruto asked her to go for a drive,- Just like a 'date' maybe.**

"**Ok.. I'll pick you up, I'll be there in like…. 4 or 5 minutes.. Bye!" He said.**

"**Bye Naruto!" She said as they both hung up their cell phones.**

Naruto puts his phone into his side pocket and grabs his car keys walking down the stairs. He goes into Tsunade's office and said: "Hey.. I'm going to Shikamaru's party, I'll be back around 12-1 or something." He said as Tsunade looks at him.

"You going with Sakura?" She asked looking at Naruto's little blush and confused look he now has on his face.

"Yeah.. how did you know..?" Naruto said looking a bit curious. 'How would she know Sakura..?' He thought

"I sore them shopping yesterday- Sakura and her mom… we were in the same store and we both were talking about how the shop had a special on..- she's got good style you know." Tsunade said nodding her head and moving her hands as she spoke, leaning in her chair.

"Oh…Ok! I got to go pick Sakura up now, she'll be waiting I've already wasted like, -5 minutes talking to you," Naruto than said: "See ya Tsunade! Don't grow too many wrinkles while I'm gone!" He ran down the stairs careful not to go deaf by what she is about to do/say:

"YOU BRAT! I'M NOT GROWING ANY WRINKLES! I'LL KICK YOUR WORTHLESS ASS IF I HAVE TO!!" She fumed, braking 5 pencils at once. She than thought: 'Crap..I shouldn't of done that..' ( That's way to hard.. But she's muscled…she can do it! -Any day..)

She had a big frown on her face but vanished when she thought about when Naruto used to do that all the time**. **'He does that a lot.. But he's grown up now..-he looks so much like my little brother I just can't help it.. But I'll still kick his ass tomorrow!" She thought with a playful smirk. But couldn't get over the feeling of how her dead little brother was 'taken' from her life like her dead fiancé was. ( I don't know if he was her fiancé or boyfriend.. Tell me in reviews please!)

--

"Hehe…" Naruto said as he got in his car and put the key in the ignition. Starting to drive for Sakura's house he put on some music. Year 3000 by The Jonas Brothers.

**Italic- Music/song playing: ( You have to listen to it on Youtube while you read this!! PLEASE! It's better.)**

_One day, when I came home, at lunch time- I heard a funny noise._

_I went out, to the backyard, to find out- if it was one of those ratty boys._

_I stood there, with the neighbor, 'Cal Peter' in the flux compasider._

_He told me he built a time machine like one in a film I've seen."- yeah._

_He said "I've been to the year 3000,_

_Not much has changed but they lived under water,_

_And your great, great, great Grand Daughter,- is divine! -divine! Too divine.."_

_He took me to the future, in the flux thing, -and I sore everything._

_Boy bands, and another one and another one- And another one._

_Girls here have round hair, like star wars-_

_Go around in a time machine like one in a film I've seen- Yeah! Hoo!_

'What a strange song…' Naruto thought than started humming to the song.

_He said "I've been to the year 3000,_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater,_

_And your great, great, great, Grand daughter,- is divine." -Too di-vine!_

_ALL-I Took A Trip To The Year 3000, This Song had gone Multi-Platinum,_

_Everyone Bought our seventh album, It Also Had Kelly Clarkson!_

_-I Took A Trip To The Year 3000, This Song had gone Multi-Platinum,_

_Everyone bought out seventh album!- Album- Seventh album!..,_

_He told me he built a time machine like one in a film I've seen,- YeeeAaeeh!_

_Guy alone- I've been to the year 3000,_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater,_

_And your great, great, great Grand daughter,- is divine. -too divine._

_Normal-He said "I've been to the year 3000,_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater,- Ooohh YeeAhh!_

_And your great, great, great, Grand daughter,- is divine. -Too di-vine! Divine.. -divine…-Too divine.._

( I skipped some… but oh well.. On the radio they skip it a bit for broadcasts and stuff.)

As the song ends the car stops at Sakura's house where she's sitting out the front.

"C'mon Sakura!" Naruto smiles as she runs over. Still got the car running, he looks at Sakura run over and what she's wearing. Sakura's wearing a reddish pink dress much like the anime but shorter and no sleeves up near the shoulders.- Her boobs almost popping out. -Which Naruto finds himself staring at.

"See ya mom!" She yelled waving back to her mom at the door. Her mom waved back, she didn't see her daughter's date though,- but still waved. Sakura looks at Naruto's 'ORANGE' Ferrari (I think it's the one without the top bit.. Kool!)

Sakura opens the door, sits down and closes it. "Hey Naruto.. Nice car! Aww, I loved that song.." Sakura greets, but looks sadly at Naruto as she puts her seat belt on.

"I liked that song too, that's why I was listening to it..," He said with a cheeky smile on his face, "You look nice Sakura.." Naruto said with a knowing wink in Sakura's direction.

"Hey!" Sakura said elbowing Naruto in the arm playfully. "You perv…" She said blushing.

"What..?" He said as he started to go for a drive around anywhere. Knowing Naruto- he'd speed.

"Don't be a smart-ass.." Sakura said leaning back into the car seat for comfort. 'I wonder why I never see this car around..- I swear I seen this car the other day..,' Sakura's eye widen, 'It. Was. Speeding. 'Very' .FAST!' She looks at Naruto turn a corner near the main road that is 'very' long and easy to go at top speed on.

Than the car speeds off super fast down the road. "..Mommy.."

End.

--

Kool! CLIFFHANGER! I got around to the amount of reviews I wanted...

I got a review from **SoraRyuuKami **and he had a word in it that was the Bees Knees..lol..joking. It was a word that I'd randomly say... if I thought of it.. - AWSOMENESS!! He wonted me to mention his name so I did! XD

I want to say thank you to the following people for reviewing my story :

**SasukeBasher...also is Lil Uchiha, LoneWolf163, naruto 6th hokage, wind797, BloodyBlueMoon, Fumetsukaji, aly247, Kyo14, Gnoisismaster( No I'm not making it a NaruSakuIno..), ninchick01,- this person was really 'mean' to my story- second to review. Akizakura... **Do you guys think I should mention her again? Tell me please... I've been reading Death Note stories lately...- don't know why.

**Talky thing: **

ME: That!- I think that was the longest chapter I've ever done! ( If any of you want to be one of the little talky thing people down here- You gotta be one to have the most reviews in my story and have randomness in reviews, and say somethings that are FUN.) Or whatever...

- If I put you down here that means you've reviewed the most... but if I do and you don't want to be down here... TELL ME!

The winner is...- Drum roll - wind797.!!

wind797: ...( Ask me what you woul like to say??)

lol... I'll try to review as good/fast as I can... It's kind of hard to now that the 'hog' comes and takes over the computer lots... EXPECTIALLY LIL UCHIHA!! If you want to complain... than go message SasukeBasher! SHE'S LIL UCHIHA!! Complain about the lateness! ... XD -evil smile- BWAHAHA...-cough- Ha!


	8. A bump in with jeliousy

I know that this chapter has COMPLETLEY chopped the others in HALF in size.. but I had to hurry the up and put in on the computer... My dad's going on a rampage and deleting everything off the computer!! EVEN THIS!! I KNOW I COULDN'T DO THAT TO MY LOVELY FANS OUT THERE!! YOU ALL GAVE ME 37 REVIEWS!! HOW COOL IS THAT??  
Ok... on with the story and such and such... Oh, I just realized.. I don't say "I Don't own Naruto" Enough... Well.. I did in the first chapter... that's enough for all you guys...( I REALLY need to get one of those saving thingy's for my writting thingy stuff)...LOL.. That sounded REALLY Stupid didn't it..??

STORY! BEGIN!- Waves hand magicly -

--

Chapter 8

(IT WAS DELETED!! THAT'S WHY IT'S SO LATE!! DX)

Sasuke's P.O.V

"I don't know why I wonted to go to this stupid party…" I said to myself, not expecting an answer or anything- but got one from asshole. ( I wonder who that could be...? Himself? lol ..)

"Because you were bored Sasuke." Sai said with one of those stupid smiles he always has on his stupid face. I don't see what there is to smile about! I can't believe he actually got a date to this stupid thing! What was her name…? Temari? Yeah that's her…. Annoying bitch!

I wore my average black Emo jeans with a few chains that had skulls, black shirt with a huge white skull in the middle, my white arm warmers one with the Uchiha symbol on the back. It seems everyone -of the male kind- was wearing the new trend of skater shoes like I was wearing right now.

"Oh.. That.." I replied looking at the party, and the dancing maniacs out there.

Sai wore his belly showing black tight shirt, and 3 quarter pants.- His average kind of outfit, which Temari-Bitch likes. 'I don't know why I'm so moody today….?' I thought.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sai hugging 'her' from behind- gross. Oh, is that a blush. I didn't want to look at them any longer so I completely looked at the party.

It seems the whole place is packed. That Shikamaru's good at throwing a party. I never thought that would happen- thought it would have been the complete opposite! I guess I was wrong…

We got here at 9, like Sai said. Not many people were here,- not as many as now, that's for sure!

As I look at the dancers, my gaze drifts to the entrance and I spot 'him' with a pink thing attached to his arm. It looks like a 'pimple' to me, but it's just that 'mole' Sakura.

Normal P.O.V

-- With Naruto and Sakura --

"Naruto… you shouldn't of drove that fast… I feel so dizzy.." Sakura said leaning against Naruto for balance.

"Ha.. Sakura.. I wasn't driving that fast..- was I?" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah right! You 'were' driving 'fast' and you know it!" She said standing up and pointing at Naruto's cheeky face.

"Ok. Ok. You got me," He said holding his hands up in defeat, "I 'was' driving 'fast'… by accident." he smirked, 'again'.

"Whatever…" Sakura replied putting a hand in front of Naruto's face, just like the posh girls do in the movies as a I-can't-see-you thing. Than Kiba and Hinata spot them and walk up to the childish couple.

"Hey you guys!" Kiba said with his toothy grin as usual.

"Hey Sakura, hey Naruto.." Hinata said not as loud and hyper as Kiba.

"Hey!" Sakura and Naruto say in unison.

"You guys look so cute together…" Hinata said looking at the couple, and noticed Sakura's oncoming blush.

"..What!?.." Sakura said blushing like a 'tomato'.

"Yeah, I know we do, don't we Sakura?" Naruto said putting an arm over Sakura's shoulders. Than he looked down at his tomato.

"….Yeah..- I 'love' This song!!" She yelled scaring the hell out of Naruto as she pulled him into the crowd to dance.

"..That was weird…" Hinata said looking at them disappear into the crowd. The last thing she could her from Naruto was a sigh before they were gone.

"Yeah.. Lets dance!" Kiba came out with, changing the subject; something he's good at. He than pulled her into the crowd to dance to the song: Don't stop the music a Rihanna song.. or was it Michael Jackson? I don't know anymore….

-- With Sasuke, Sai and Temari --

" Ooh! Lets dance Sai! C'mon!" Temari said dragging her new found boyfriend into the crowd the same way Kiba dragged Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun!" Tenten said as Neji and her walked up to Sasuke. She was wearing a cute Chinese dress with red flowers and a simple pear of blue shoes, her hair was the usual bun(s).

"Hey Sasuke.. Gunna get drunk like usual and wake up with some random person's barf on you?" Neji grinned, trying to lighten up Sasuke's sour mood. Neji was wearing nice black pants with a skull belt for show, a dark/close to black blue T-shirt and a black jacket that made him look seductive to others. His hair the usual; out and a very low pony tail. It seemed Tenten liked his hair's shine and how long it was.

"No… why would I want someone's barf on me? At least I now remember what I came here for." Sasuke said turning around to get a drink of beer/alcohol that was on the table behind him.

"Oh.. You forgot? Ha!" Neji replied jokingly.

"Neji-Kun.. Lets dance, I'm bored!" Tenten said in her cute accent that Neji loved so much.

"Yeah, anything for you my cup-cake!" Neji said in a baby voice. He than took her hand and they headed off to dance with the rest of people.

'Gross.. Baby talk is so weird..' Sasuke thought drinking his whole cup at once. He than headed over to a bunch of girls that didn't seem to be dancing. 'Mm she looks ok… I'll just walk over there and they'll scream for me… I'm going to get…-that brunette over there blushing at me..' Sasuke thought smirking at his newfound prey/Cough..GirltogetNarutojeliousandleavethatSakurapinkthing.

As he got closer, her blush seemed to grow bigger as she found out he was looking at her. 'OMG! He's looking at 'me'!' She thought, luckily she didn't pass out like all the others that have came this close to Sasuke.

"Hey, want to dance babe?" He said coolly.

"Yes!" She replied, going right into the Uchiha's trap. She than grabbed his hand and they both went to the dance area.. To dance Dah!

-- With Naruto and Sakura --

The song 'Don't stop the music' which they were dancing to; Had Sakura going Hyper-dancing all over Naruto and most of the room.

"I absolutely 'love' this song Naruto! I've got this on CD!!" Sakura said hyperactively to Naruto.

So Naruto just went with the flow and joined Sakura dancing. He did some 'really' hot moves- just like Chris Brown.

"Omg! Naruto, where'd you learn to do that? That's so cool!!" Sakura almost screamed in amazement.

"..Um..the TV I guess…." He said slowing down than stopping in front of Sakura.

"That 'was' so 'hot'…." Sakura said leaning in to kiss Naruto, but was cut off by a brunette and a raven couple dancing in there way.

"Oh.. sorry!" She said in a fake apologetic way. It seems she was the one dancing with the Uchiha and caught on with his game of bugging them crazy. Actually, she was quite enjoying herself doing it.

"..Sasuke you bastard, piss off with your girlfriend!" Naruto growled out.

"It's a free dance floor dope, everyone's aloud to dance…" With that said they went into the crowd, yet to be seen later.

"I know that girl….she pushed a girl into the pool when we were there that day… It seems she got what she wonted.." Sakura muttered.

"What was that Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke…" Was the last thing they said before a very 'loud' song was booming through the whole house.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Was what they heard in a chorus of 'everyone' chanting to the music as the song was changed to everyone's favourite.

So Naruto and Sakura just joined in…

End.. for now it's TBC…

--

Omg! Tell me if it's crap PLEASE!? Sasuke-bastard's is a bastard ay..?? Well, in this story of course... XD  
Anyone here LOVE Death Note?? Like me! It's soo good, that I've got it up as my 2nd favourite anime of all time... right under Naruto of course... I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as can be...Oh! I gotta count the review thingy's! To find out who I put in the note thingy!

The scores of the Note thing:

**Wind797- 7  
BloodyBlueMoon- 6  
Aly247- 6  
SasukeBasher- 4  
2K8Hish- 2  
LoneWolf163- 2  
SoraRyuuKami- 2 ( He's so kool! XD )  
Merzen- 1  
Naruto 6th hokage- 1  
ninchick- 1  
Gnosismaster- 1  
FumetsuKaji- 1  
Kyo14- 1**

Yay Wind797 wins.. AGAIN!

The rest of you out thee who only have '1' review for me.. you better be ashamed of yourselves..X(.. ONLY 1!!..X(

Where's the motivation there!! No wonder I took so long just to put this TINY chapter out!! DX.. ( Actually it's because of my dad and the deleting thing..-SHUT UP!- Innner me! 0.0.. I didn't know I had a inner me...

_Wind797- Hi! I win you lose! You guys suck at the review part!_

_Me- Send me a message of what you wont to come up her... I'll SERIOUSLY put it up... Everyone listening?? EVEN IF IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY!! I'm that kool! -puts on sunglasses-_


	9. Music and dancing loving

OMG! This took too long...sorry you guys..'he' wouldn't let me on the computer...I only get like...5 minutes in the effing morning!!...Just enough time to check my e-mail..X(...There's been improvements in this matter a little bit...

ENJOY!...IT'S A PARTY SO GET USED TO MUSIC!

--

Chapter 9

As Naruto and Sakura danced, they got hypnotized by a song that went well with -dancing… It was called 'I caught fire' by The Used.

(P.S…. play this on youtube while reading this.)

The song played :

_Seemed to stop my breath  
__My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

Naruto and Sakura started to dance to the song, as the song played. They swayed to the music as the beat quickened, starting to feel the rhythm kick in. They started to dance close to one another's bodies.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now_

Sakura's heart beat quickened as Naruto held her close to his chest, 'I can't believe he's holding me like this…It's so passionate…I never thought he would be my dream guy…He is kind of girly but I like that part of him, just like my dream.. the rest is a heart of steal…and manly-un-seriousness-that is FUN- Ialways wanted to be held like this by all the guys that I went out with, but they were always rough and too manly to know what a girl wants..-.I wanted.' Sakura thought blushing in Naruto's chest, still unknown to Naruto, caused by the dim light.

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
__Learning how to love  
I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
__I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)_

'She looks so cute nuzzling my chest like that….' Naruto thought looking down at the now nuzzling his chest Sakura.

_You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now  
I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting_

'I wonder about that dream I had..- about Naruto…When we were little…I did think he was kind of girly than.. Now I like him heeps and I like EVEYTHING about him…' Sakura thought happily smiling to herself.

_In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)_

The song now calm they look around to find everyone dancing the same as they were. -But not much were dancing- the manly thing in progress…they're all pussys those guys!

_In your eyesLet's sleep till the sun burns outI'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)Let's sleep till the sun burns outI'm melting in your eyes_

"Naruto that was so romantic…" Sakura said looking up at Naruto's loving face.

"Hrm.. Really? You like that don't you Sakura?" He said with a slight smirk/smile.

"…Hey! Yeah …so what!" Sakura said, herblush getting bigger.

The song 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold started to play.

Naruto's turn at loving something now..- "I 'LOVE' this song!!" Naruto totally screamed. (lol…the song's called 'scream' …haha..)

As the song went: (YOUTUBE YOU GUYS! )

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight_

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time_

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire perishing_

_"I love this song!" Naruto said smiling and dancing hot with Sakura, giving her the moves.- And looks._

_'He looks so effing hot …Rock Star-like,' Sakura thought dazed and admiring Naruto's Rockstar- like look …you know with the Blonde hair and Emo outfit you see in chapter 7.-.so hot ..Rock Star-like…like I said._

_We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night_

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire perishing_

_( Insert long electric guitar and drums solo )_

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me_

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body  
Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
Perishing_

_( Insert long electric guitar and drums solo )_

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me_

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body  
Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
Perishing_

_'I think this night will be the greatest..' They both thought.__..But how wrong they were…They didn't know what was coming for them.._

_--_

What you all think? Good? Review and tell me!  
I liked these songs...lol...Whatta you know!


	10. Dirty little secret

Omg...how long has it been since i updated? 2 months maybe? 1? i dont know... My keybourd was effed up...and you know what,...THE HOLIDAY'S STARTED TODAY!! WOO HOO!  
Sorry for he EXTREAMLY slow update...did ya miss me?...I bet...XD

xX...Xx

Chapter 10

'I can't believe Sasuke is dancing with me.. He's like the hottest guy in school…- in town actually.. Well, not as hot as his older brother, I won't bring him up..- I know Sasuke doesn't like him. That hot blonde back there was probably next in line… too bad that skank Sakura got to him first.. I could of got both of these hot bastards…' Jessy (Jessica) thought, Sasuke Uchiha's date _at the moment._

They had been dancing for a bit, having fun. Jessy staring at Sasuke madly with love-hearts in her eyes. But she didn't know that it creeped the hell out of Sasuke.

'God. I might die with her looking at me like that.. How can she do that without blinking..? -shiver-' Sasuke thought with a shiver, looking at her unblinking gaze, and brown eyes. 'I need to get away! Now!' Sasuke looked to where he had last seen his blonde 'friend'. 'Should I look for him?'

While he was thinking this, Jessica said in a sickly sweet tone: "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back Sasu-Kun."

He didn't even pay attention.

--With Naruto and Sakura--

'I hope 'he' doesn't come and spoil the fun I'm having with Sakura.' Naruto thought, hoping for the good, since Sasuke hasn't showed up for what seemed like an hour.

"I'm glad that ugly bitch doesn't come back with 'her' precious Sasuke!" Sakura said hopefully.

"I was thinking along those lines…" Naruto said squeezing Sakura's hand.

"You mean Sasuke? Yeah, I hope 'both' of them don't come back here…- wait, where did they go anyway? I haven't seen them in a while." Sakura said glancing around the room/dance floor. Also letting go of Naruto warm hand.

"I can't see anything that looks like a ducks ass or a brown piece of shit." Naruto said jokingly.

"Haha, ducks but!" They both laughed.

"That's a good way of describing her." Sakura complimented.

"Who?" Sai suddenly said appearing behind Sakura, which caused her to jump slightly.

"Ahhh! Sai!" Sakura glared at Sai, who has a goofy grin on his face.

"Ha! Did you see your face Sakura?! Hilarious!" Naruto said laughing, and pointing at Sakura's fuming face.

"Hey!" She yelled hitting Naruto in the jaw.

"Ow!" Naruto said rubbing his injured spot.

"That looks like it hurt.." Sai said with a pained expression. Than Naruto looked at him smugly.

"How's Temari going?" Naruto said winking, Sakura thought it was funny seeing this, so she laughed.

"Haha.." Sakura laughed, then covered her mouth from her random outburst.

"Not funny. She's fine Naruto, getting drinks and enjoying herself, maturely." Sai finished with a look in Naruto's direction, a little annoyed by his immaturity.

"Oooh, Sai's all pissy…" Naruto said sticking out his tongue sarcastically, knowing Sai already was bugged or pissed? He couldn't really tell out of those two. Then Sai just walked off with a fake smile to not show his growing irritation to Naruto, who could bug him with it all night if he wanted to.

Naruto grinned at Sakura. "That was fun." Naruto said taking a sip of his bear that he had in his hand, then placing it on the table.

"Naruto, it was funny but…Sai did look pissed." Sakura said trying to look serious but failed, smiling a big cheeky smile in Sai's direction. "I can't even be serious about this! I'm catching Naruto-cheeky-don't-be-serious-disease!" She finished.

"Hey! It's not a disease, it's a flu. That's all." Naruto said proudly. 'Naruto-cheeky-don't-be-serious-disease..? Hah?' Naruto thought. 'Weird…'

"Same thing you moron. I want to dance off this stupid feeling, I'm starting to feel dumb, like you." Sakura finished smirking at Naruto, and pulling him along to dance to the song, 'Gimme more' by Britney Spears.

Meanwhile, as they were dancing, laughing, having fun. Whatever they were doing, someone was watching them from afar with an angry look in their eyes.

'I'll get rid of 'her' and he'll be mine…' The 'person' thought smirking at their evil intentions. 'But how? I need an idea…..-yes!' The 'person' then got an idea.

The 'person' pulled a bottle of some kind of liquid out of their pocket and walked over to the punch bowl. 'I don't care how many people get drugged as long as 'she' gets out cold and out of my way, so I can have 'my' threesome!' The brunette, Sasuke's date, thought evilly. Pouring in the substance, making sure no one saw her do it.

"Perfect…" She said as she went and hid, waiting for her plan to work.

--Naruto--

"Few…I'm thirsty.. lets get a drink Naruto!" Sakura said, pulling Naruto along.

"Whatever…" He said going along with it, once he had finished his drink.

Sakura started walking over to the punch where Shikamaru was talking to Chouji; who was eating hotdogs and everything else there was.

"Hey Shikamaru! This is an awesome party! I'm loving the music and everything, didn't think you could pull it off…" Sakura said to Shikamaru who was looking bored as ever.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said then left without another word,-- to go hangout with Ino. 'Too hyper-skanky…I don't know what Naruto sees in her…' He thought. (LOL!! Hyper-Skanky!! HA!)

In a random corner where Jessy was hiding, if you see her, you'd see a very scary sadistic grin on her face as she was watching Sakura walk over to where the drugged punch was.

'She's falling for it!!' Jessy screamed in her head. Almost saying it out loud while she jumped with glee. 'C'mon bitch… go over, drink, pass-out, than give your date to ME!'

"The punch looks nice…I wonder what flavor it is…" Sakura said to Naruto.

"I don't like punch…bear's better…" He muttered.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Sakura picks up a plastic cup out of the rapping.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

Jessy twitches with excitement. "Yes!" She yelled. People near turn to look at the strange girl.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

'I wonder if the DJ knows anything..this song is.…coincidental..?' Jessy thought suspiciously.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Sakura pours the punch into the plastic cup. 'Mm..looks yum!' She thought.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

Sakura lifts up the cup and takes a gulp. 'I like this song…there's just something about it….'

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

'Finally! That bitch was getting on my nerves!' The crazy bitch named Jessica thought.

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

"Where's that bitch..? She must have bladder problems or something…" Sasuke muttered, going back to reading the list of songs the DJ was providing on the notice from his seat.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

'What's….what's up with the lights?…They're blurry…' Sakura thought as she fell and landed on the dance floor.

"Sakura!" Naruto said rushing over to Sakura. "Sakura.."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

"Call an ambulance!" Someone yelled.

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

"Perfect…" Jessica smirked. 'He's mine now!'

TBC.

xX...Xx

That song went well with Jessica's dirty little secret...lol  
Sorry..again...  
I just wished i had more reviews!

Oooh! I helped someone with beat-ing stuff! her story! Romantica Sonata...It has one of them talky thingies in the latest chapter! AND 'I'M' IN IT!! I FEEL SO PROUD! you all should take a peak! Im soooo kool in it! lol

It's soooooo funny...i kidnapped Naruto!! hahaaaa!

and that song was called 'dirty little secret' by 'the all american rejects'..

i dont think they're rejects...i LOVE that song! i only found out about them this week! HOLIDAY WEEK!...it's gay that we dont have that summer thing over here like america and all them have...:( just shitty 2 week holidays...off n on...X( -runs and cries in a corner...jessies corner-...hahahaha,...-kicks jessy out-

Jessy: HEY I WAS THERE!! THINKING EVILLY!!  
Biss: Boo-hoo! Im here now! HAHAHA!!  
Jessy: ...She's more evil than me...  
Biss: I HEARD THAT!!-chases the bitch that likes MY Sasuke...and MY Naruto-


	11. Caught out

**Im not that kishimoto guy..for one..im not a guy.. so i dont own ANY of Naruto.. just read this. KK so i dont own any of it..i wish..id be RICH!! BWAHAHAHAH..nice :P**

**Hmm.. wholey (monkeys) I took ages to upload / update...sorry if you miss me. ;) lol I just lost interest..and today i just had an erdge to write some more. i dont know why.. But yeah. i bet ur happy i uploaded this chapter XD**

**I hope you like it.. and review..thts some good..(monkeys) ..insiration. :P PWEEZZZZ!!! --Holds a nice..choc chip cookie..and slowly eats some of the deliciousness out of the tray..with hundreds..-- mmm so good..want some? Well..u can only get em if u review! comment!! haha..free oppinion!!**

**:p go for it **

**xoxox**

**Chapter 11 (Really slow update..sorry)**

"What was that all about? Whoa.."

"I have no idea..-munch- I wasn't over there..where you?"

"Not really, I was getting hugged by Ino so much, then I went out for a smoke.." Shikamaru replied. Chouji and him where behind the crowd of people smothering Sakura.

"Who's -munch- that girl? Wasn't -swallow- she the one who was doing that freaky laughing in the corner a few minutes ago?" Chouji said suspiciously, looking at the smiling teen.

"Yeah, I think so. She just doesn't have that..spooky look on her face. She looks normal." Shikamaru said, getting suspicious as well. 'She could be the cause of this shit going on here..I need to find out. But how? Should I walk over there and ask her -no, that's a bad idea.' He thought.

"Chouji, do you think we should do something. She knows something.."

"Hehe..lets get her."

They slowly sneak up behind her, grab her by the waist and cover her mouth- so she doesn't scream.

"Mhhgr!!" Jessy yells under Chouji's big hand. 'What the heck are they doing?! They'll spoil my plan! I must have Naruto that sexy beast!'

"We know your causing this chaos! What did you do to Sakura?" Shikamaru confronted her with.

"I don't know what your talking about! I didn't do anything to that bitch! Leave me alone!" She tried to pry off chouji's grip, but failed pathetically.

Shikamaru smiled, crossing his arms and said: "Hm.. Why do you think Sakura's a bitch? What did she do to you? We know you did it. What did you do though? Cough it up!" Shikamaru said trying to interrogate his suspect.

"Yeah..cough it up!" Chouji said, to make her feel cornered. 'I wonder what would come out if she coughed it up to..I wonder if it would be yum…' Chouji thought.

'Shit they know something..-was it that stupid DJ who put on that..coincidental song?' She thought with a fowl look on her face. 'I knew it! Well, they aren't getting anything out of me!'

xX..Xx

Naruto looked at the unconscious Sakura on the lounge in the closed off room. The doctors said that someone gave her some drugs mixed with sleeping pills. (Can you do that..? I have no idea..lol)

Naruto sighed. 'Who would do this to Sakura, she's the kindest girl I know..-all that I want to know, I don't need anyone else…'

"Just her.." He thought out loud.

"Just her who?" A voice said.

Naruto turned around and blinked. "What are you doing here Shikamaru? Aren't you supposed to be with Ino?"

"..Troublesome, she hugs too tight, I would of lost my breakfast." Naruto laughs. "That's not what I came here to talk to you about though.."

"What is it..? Is it about Sakura?" Naruto said sadly.

"Yeah..I think I know who did it-" He got cut off before he could finish.

"Who?! Tell me!" Naruto said, jumping up from his crouching position beside Sakura to walk over to listen to Shikamaru.

"Well.. We haven't got her confession yet but I know she did it. She's being troublesome.." Shikamaru said lighting up his smoke and taking a swig.

"'Her' confession? It's a her? Bitch fight kind of thing..-but I still don't like her!" Naruto went from shocked to weirded out to angry.

"Yeah.. I'll leave you alone with her than. You can talk to her." Shikamaru said taking another swig and leaving as Chouji came in with Jessy. Who was kicking Chouji and elbowing Chouji in the gut. Ow.

"Gah.. You bitch!" Chouji was about to hit her but thought other-wise and just left her with an angry looking Naruto.

She suddenly stopped when she realized "someone" was looking at her. Angrily.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Naruto said angrily at her.

"Um…nothing much. Just got dragged in here.. by some guys.." She said blushing at Naruto's gaze at her. 'He's never looked at me before..- what a sex god!' She thought dazedly.

"Why did you do that to Sakura? She didn't do anything to you." He said crossing his arms.

"..How do you know?" She said getting a cheeky expression on her face. Started to smile as well.

Sakura, on the lounge, opened her eyes slowly. Looking at the scene in front of her. Stayed quiet and un-noticed, quietly watching in amusement. 'Some wake-up call..' She thought rolling her eyes, looking at the one who started this whole shenanigan.

"Don't fucking smile bitch! I thought she died..or something serious happened. When it just was sleeping pills. That's still not funny! Why'd you do it..?" Naruto started to get curious, but still angry.

"Well.. I don't like her. You don't deserve her," She started to walk towards Naruto in a flirty manner, "You deserve someone..better. Like me." By than she was standing right in front of him. Looking up into his ocean blue eyes, that were looking down at the brunette girl. When she reached to touch his tanned face a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't touch me..your just gross. Your nothing compared to Sakura." Naruto said letting her hand fall away. He had a cheeky smile on his face now.

Jessy, with a shocked expression said: "Fine! You don't know what your missing! I'llwin you over..-eventually!" She said bursting out of the room. Back into the loud music once again. (Maybe back to her corner…lol)

"..I hope not.."

Naruto turned around to see a lovely sight; Sakura smiling at him. "She wont, like I'd fall for 'that' hehe.." Naruto said, smiling his trade-mark cheeky fox grin.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah..you better not." She said as he came over and gave her a hug and a kiss.

**TBC**

**xX..Xx**

**:O OMGSH!! I updated wholey (monkeys) ..im blurring out swearing btw.. lol Well.. its working..**

**u bet ur monkeys uncle tht u better review..and that did not make any sence..wat-so-ever...lol**

**haha...........OK OK OK OK OK SORARYUUKAMI HELPED A LITTLE BIT!! HAPPY!!?!?! i dont remember with what though... happy?? ur names mentioned.. :|**

**Reviews..go for it!! and keep goin!! :D**

**Or ill stop..do u want tht..? :O :"( Wahhh.. 3 luv yew..**

**Monkey's uncle: :O Why'd you put me in there?? I ddnt do anything to ur..wait ..maybe i did steal a couple of those cookies but..-  
ME: :O No buts! You stole em so i couldnt get fatter...er..... u took 23..thts not a couple!! u donkey!  
Monkey's uncle:..:(.. I'm not a donkey..im the perverted sanin!!  
ME:..hehe.. thats soo true..**

**Okay.. Reviews ppls. or no sex for yew. :P**


	12. Ch 12, WTF? end

Lol silly me, not caring about spelling. Oh well, screw you if you don't like et fook off :)P

- Fake chapter ..uh.. what chapter am I up to.. 11? nvm..xD haha

I can't think of anything to right.. Lol

I was thinking of getting Jessy to "try" to be on their good side by getting her to give them drinks.. And they're drugged, yet again. They all go unconscious, it's just Sakura who didn't get drugged..because she was asleep and jessy thought her drug mix was strong enough to leave Sakura unconscious for a while. But she didn't know Sakura had already woken up, and went back to sleep.

So..they are all drugged, Jessy carries Naruto out of the room, not caring how loud she is because they were 'drugged'. Lol

It kinda disturbs Sakuras sleep,, she sturs,, but not wakes up,

She gae naruto a different kind of drug.. A horney drug lolol and jessys having her way with him and sakura heres jessys "noises" and is like.. "wtf?" and gets up, tripping over shikamru on the ground she squeals. She thinks "wtf?" again.. Avoiding chouji.. She looks for the source of the moaning.. Walks towards the nearest door to the kitchen. She spots something horrible.. A gagged naruto on the kitchen table with jessy on top riding him. Jessys eyes widen seeing sakura.. Sakura bashes her up and sees a nude naruot tied up asleep on the kitchen table.. Her eyes look over him and she blushes.

She gets over it and unties him, and starts to wake him up,, hes like "wtf?" aswell and yada yada clothes.. Wakes everyone else up..

That's what I thought this chap kinda could be like.. But im too lazy to think of more and put it in the right way.. Like story form.. Like all my other random shizney chapter.. And im too lazy, (-eats lollies-)

.

. xX..Xx

Hhaa ive decided to end this story for good anyways. It sucked ass from the beginning

I wrote up a smex scene.. But theres no way im putting it on here.. Lololol

Byyeee peeps :P

:P  
-

ba ba ba ba ba b

a ba ba ba b

a b ab

ab aba ba ba ba ba b

a ba ba ba ba ba ba

ba ba ba ba ba ab abeb be be be be be be be be bebe eehbwejgf

lol random.. i just wanted to make this chapyer longer.. kinda lol


End file.
